Heat
by 10Pints
Summary: Sookie is working her way through college at the hottest bar in Shreveport, owned by none other than Eric Northman.  Eric asks her to help him get Sophie Anne off his back.  Will she fall for his charms along the way?  All human.
1. Heat

SPOV

"Sookie, can you stop by my office before you leave?"

"Sure thing, boss." I made my way across the room to deliver a tray of margheritas to a group of women celebrating a bachelorette party. The bride was wearing a shirt covered with condoms and a penis necklace. Original? Hardly. Getting drunk off of their asses? Absolutely.

I'd worked here at Heat, the most successful bar in Shreveport, for a little over a year now. The pay was pretty good, the tips were great, and I had health insurance for the first time ever. I was easily making twice what I had at Merlottes while I worked my way through junior college. Now I was one year away from receiving my accounting degree from LSU. One more year and I was through delivering beers to drunks while wearing a short black skirt and a red halter top (the $60 bra I wore underneath was worth every penny to hold my DDs in place). One more hour and I could go home to the apartment I shared with Tara, pull on a soft night gown, and curl up with the romance novel I started yesterday.

EPOV

I watched Sookie deliver her tray to the obnoxious bachelorettes. _' I am going to spend the rest of my life screwing the same man and washing his underwear in my high efficiency washing machine with environmentally friendly detergent and making his dinner of organic grass fed beef and eggs from free range chickens with my ridiculously expensive cookware. Someday I will even spawn his little brats and dress them in T-shirts that cost $40 each. Let's celebrate!' _If bachelorette parties weren't so profitable, I would have them banned.

Still, I enjoyed watching Sookie walk across the room. I'd wanted her since the first day I interviewed her.

"**So, Miss Stackhouse, why should I hire you to work here at Heat?"I asked in my smoothest voice, leaning back in my office chair, feet propped up on my desk.**

"**I've been working at Merlotte's in Bon Temps since high school. I'm real friendly and I'm not afraid to work hard," she responded with a thousand watt smile. She would pull in good tips with that smile and those big knockers.**

"**You have a good reference from Sam. I notice that you graduated early from high school and then waited a year and a half to start college. May I ask why?" Yes, I realized this was just a waitress job, but the last single mom I hired had so many child care issues I had to fire her.**

"**I had some family issues to attend to," she answered stiffly.**

"**Are you a single mom, Sookie?"**

"**What if I am? What if the very first time I slept with a boy (who swore he would love me forever) he dumped me two weeks later for a girl who played the flute in the marching band. And when I found out I was pregnant he swore it couldn't be his – until my daddy made him take the paternity test. And he went off to college out of state and left me with a little boy to raise on my own. Does that make me a bad girl? Does that make me someone you wouldn't want to hire to carry beers around on a tray?" There was fire in her eyes, that was for sure. I almost felt like I owed her an apology.**

"**Um…" I responded sitting up in my chair. Sookie glared at me.**

"**Actually that happened to my friend Arlene, not me. My gran was diagnosed with ovarian cancer the summer before my senior year." She swallowed and looked away for a moment. "I was able to graduate early and I took care of her until we called hospice in. I still miss her every day." Her eyes were damp with tears. "I'm sorry, " she said as I handed her box of tissues.**

"**Don't be. " I was impressed. The last woman to impress me was Pam – if she hadn't decided she was a lesbian I would have married her by now. "There was no one else to take care of her?"**

"**She raised my brother and I after our parents died. Jason would come and sit with her a few evenings a week so I could work and he'd stop by on his lunch hour to eat with her. He was real good with her, but I did most of the work. I didn't mind. She was the best person I've ever known. I would do it again in a heartbeat."**

I had hired Sookie hoping to have more than a professional relationship with her, but so far I was just her boss. Well, maybe she considered me her friend too. When she started working here she was dating Bill. He stopped by the bar a few times. I just couldn't understand what Sookie saw in him. He was polite and well groomed, but that is about all I could say for him. He was very dull and somewhat controlling. They began dating shortly before her gran died and I wondered if that didn't somehow contribute to their romance – Sookie was vulnerable and he was around. Thankfully she broke up with him after working here a few months. I thought then would be a good time to make my move.

"**Sookie, I heard you are no longer seeing Compton."**

"**All torn up about that, are you?" she asked. I hadn't hidden my dislike of him.**

"**You can do much better," I responded with a smirk.**

"**Yes, I am sure I can. Actually, one of the bartenders asked me out for this weekend." Crap! **

"**Dating again so soon?" Maybe I could convince her not to go out with him. Sookie just rolled her eyes.**

"**I told him I didn't date people I worked with. The whole 'don't shit where you eat principle'. Besides, Chow isn't really my type."**

"**What if the person you worked with was your type?"**

"**I'd still say no." She looked me straight in the eye as she answered. I got the message. Don't date the boss. Don't date employees that you would mind losing. Always good rules to follow. Dammit.**

She dated a big, hairy guy who worked construction for a little while. I heard her telling Dawn she couldn't keep seeing a man who wasn't completely over his ex-girlfriend. We had live bands on weekends. John Quinn, who was the lead singer in a local band, caught her eye (bald head and purple eyes – what the attraction was I had no idea). They were pretty hot and heavy for a while until his band took off and he began traveling. She just couldn't deal with a man who was gone more than he was home. So…she was single once again.

SPOV

As I made my last rounds I wondered why Eric wanted to see me in his office. He had attempted to ask me out after Bill and I broke up, but I was pretty sure he had gotten the 'I'm not dating my boss' message. Dammit. He was a beautiful man – there is just no other way to describe him. His stunning blue eyes, wicked smile, and that body….. The first time I saw him without his shirt on I had to wipe drool off my chin.

"**Hey Eric," I said knocking lightly on the door to his office and pushing it open. **

"**Yes," he answered pulling off his shirt. I just stared at him. What sculptor carved those muscles? His abs were rock hard and that smattering of blond hair that led down… "Did you need something or did you just come in to ogle me?" **

"**Um…" My face turned beat red and I tried to look anywhere but at Eric. He busted out laughing.**

"**I don't mind," he smirked. "Shall I do some poses for you?" He flexed each bicep and then did what I can only describe as a Hulk Hogan pose. By then I was laughing too.**

"**Pam wanted me to ask if you had the attendance numbers for last week." Pam. She must have known Eric was back here changing. **

"**Some idiot spilled a whole beer down my back. Tell her I'll look up those numbers after I put on a dry shirt. " He paused and raised an eyebrow at me. "You can stay and watch if you like." I skadoodled out of there before I gave in to temptation. Maybe I could bribe patrons to spill their drinks on Eric?**

Eric was unbelievably handsome and he knew it. Women flocked to him and he wasn't above taking advantage of their admiration. I knew for a fact that Ginger and Dawn, two of the other waitresses, stayed after work on occasion to have sex with him in his office. Ew. I'd never known Eric to have a girlfriend. As far as I knew he is a one night stand kind of guy. He was my boss and a male whore. Two very good reasons to keep my distance.

"Enter," he said when I knocked on his office door. "Sookie, have a seat. I want to talk to you about a couple of things."

"OK."

"Pam and I have been talking about opening another, smaller bar in Bossier City. We have purchased some property and have plans drawn up."

"Really?" They had been talking about ideas for a new place for awhile now. I was glad to hear they were making progress.

"Yes. The new bar is going to be Pam's pet project. She has already talked to our suppliers about furniture, glassware, and the like. I expect it will keep her very busy, which means I will be looking for a new assistant manager. Are you interested in the job?" I am ashamed to say I just stared at him for a moment. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"How much of a pay increase will I see? What kind of hours will you need me to work?" Eric smiled. Could I be an assistant manager and carry a full load at LSU?

"You could have Pam's office and spend your time doing desk work instead of serving margheritas to drunk women wearing penis necklaces. I might even throw a little accounting at you. You are learning something at that college aren't you?" Now it was my turn to smile.

"Does that mean I can ditch this uniform?" Filter, oh where have you gone? There was no way Eric would let that go without a comment. He didn't disappoint.

"I would like nothing more than for you to 'ditch' your uniform," he smirked, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes," Eric answered still smirking. "I have a favor to ask you."


	2. The Photo Shoot

SPOV

"What kind of favor?" I asked warily.

"Will you do a photo shoot with me?" Eric answered with a smile.

"A photo shoot? For the bar?" I asked.

"No, something more personal."

"What does that mean?" All sorts of risqué imagines flashed through my mind. My voice may have risen an octave to two.

"We will be fully clothed, if that is what you are asking," Eric answered with a chuckle. "Although if you insist, perhaps you could convince me otherwise." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you saying I can have the assistant manager job if I agree to the photo shoot?" I asked, getting angry now. I had always considered Eric a fair boss, I hated to think I had been wrong about him.

"What? No, Sookie. The promotion is yours regardless, I just find myself in the position of needing to ask for your help." I knew Eric didn't like to ask for help. He was really more of an 'order people around' kind of guy. He sighed and ran his fingers through his long blond hair. " Pam has a very big mouth."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Pam went with me to New Orleans at Christmas to visit Sophie Anne." (I never did understand why Eric called his mom by her name. It didn't seem respectful to me, but apparently she insisted.) "Sophie was sharing her usual complaint that I wasn't married or producing grandchildren for her yet, when Pam told her that I was dating a very nice girl. When Sophie Anne pressed for details, Pam described you." Eric was looking at the papers on his desk and I think I detected a slight blush. I fought to keep from laughing at him.

"So Pam told your mom that you and I were dating?"

"Yes, and she has been pestering me for pictures."

"You want to do a photo shoot so you have girlfriend pictures to send to your mom?" Eric nodded with his head in his hands. I was actually shaking from trying to control my laughter. "That is kind of pathetic."

"I am aware," he answered, daring to look up at me. "Sophie Anne has been threatening to visit, so hopefully a few pictures will placate her."

"What 's in it for me?" I could help Eric out of the goodness of my heart, but it had been a long day.

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner the day of the photo shoot plus all of the clothing used during the shoot."

"Is Pam in charge of this little project?" If so, there would be lots of very nice clothes.

"Who else would come up with such a scheme? She even went out and bought some new lenses for her camera. All I am asking for is a day and your word that this little charade stays between the two of us and Pam."

"Ok," I said, then busted up laughing. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Eric texted Pam and she walked in while I was wiping tears from my eyes. She grinned. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow," Pam answered. Tomorrow? "Do you have plans?"

"I was going to go to church at 10:00."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Arrive at Eric's condo at 8:00. Just wear a t-shirt and sweats and don't bother with your hair or make up. I'll do both when you arrive. I have just the outfit for you to wear to church."

I stared at her for a moment. "You bought my clothes already? What would you have done if I hadn't agreed?" She shrugged.

"I was counting on Eric being able to persuade you," Pam answered with a grin. "You had better head home Sookie, we have a whole relationship to capture on film tomorrow. Oh, bring along some homework too, will you? " Eric was still trying not to look directly at me. I guess I was dismissed. What had I gotten myself into?

I woke up early Sunday morning, showered, dried my hair, and dressed in an old Bon Temps High sweatshirt and yoga pants. I drove the two miles to the address Pam had given me for Eric's condo. Apparently he lived in an old warehouse that had been converted into lofts. Pam buzzed me in and I rode the elevator to the third floor.

"Welcome, Sookie," Eric called from the kitchen.

"You are cooking me breakfast?" I asked, surprised as I took in the open floor plan and Eric at the stove wearing only black sleep pants. His hair was damp and his muscles rippled as he turned omelets on the griddle. Oh my! I could wake up to this every morning. Get a grip Sookie! I sat at the kitchen island and tried to contain my drool.

"Northman omelets, coming up," he answered with a devilish glint in his eyes. He knew I was ogling him, he probably went sans shirt just for my benefit. The gorgeous Swede slid a delicious looking omelet on my plate, sprinkling freshly diced tomatoes on the top. I was impressed. Then I took a bite – I was really impressed!

"Green peppers, onion, mushrooms, cheese…..what else is in here?"

"Now Sookie, I can't just give you all of my secrets," he teased. If I didn't know better, I would think he was relieved that I liked his cooking. I took another bite and was startled by a flash of light.

"What the hell? Pam! You can't take my picture like this!" She took several more as I tried to hide behind my hand, the island… until she was laughing so hard she had to stop. "I don't have any makeup on and my hair is in a messy bun! Pam, what are you thinking! I don't want Eric's mom to see me this way."

"Relax, Sookie," Eric said trying to control his laughter. "Pam is trying to give the impression that you stay over at my place all the time and eat breakfast. We are in a serious relationship, after all." He winked at me. I sat back on my stool and pouted for a few moments. I smiled a little and dug back into my omelet. Damn, Eric had hidden talent.

"What else can you cook?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry to say this is probably my best dish."

"Is this your usual morning after breakfast?" Knowing Eric, it probably was.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Do you usually make omelets for girls who stay over?"

"Girls don't stay over and I certainly don't cook any of them breakfast." Oh.

"Well, I guess that makes me special, doesn't it?" I said. Eric smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "What other torture do you have in store for me?" I asked Pam.

For the record, she didn't torture me too much. After I finished my breakfast, she led me into the bathroom and opened her makeup case – which was at least big enough to hold a small child. She put some light make up on me and pulled my hair in a pony tail. I looked a little more human. I exchanged my sweatshirt for a Heat t-shirt of Eric's and she had me pose on the couch with my Accounting book to look like I was studying. I eat breakfast with Eric, I do my homework at his place….

I changed into jeans and a sweater and let my hair down. Eric was sitting on the couch when Pam led me back into the living room. She threw him a shirt.

"Sookie, sit next to Eric. Eric, wrap your arms around her," Pam directed. I sat and tried to relax into him. God he smelled good. And his day old beard tickled my face.

"Does my beard tickle? Are you ticklish anywhere else? " Eric asked, gently exploring my rib cage.

"Stop!" I shrieked. I was very ticklish. He didn't stop until we were both breathless and I was straddling him on the couch. Eric's eyes sparkled as he laughed beneath me. The urge to kiss him was almost overwhelming. Pretend boyfriend, Sookie, pretend boyfriend.

"Should I leave the room?" Pam asked snarkily from behind her camera. I had completely forgotten about her.

"Are we done here?" I asked pulling away from Eric and standing in front of the couch.

"Yes, you should have just enough time to dress for church. I will drive you." Huh? I was sure I could drive myself. She must have seen the puzzled look on my face. "We'll pick you up afterward and go out for lunch."

After a good deal of makeup and hair curling, I stepped into the living room wearing a pale blue, silk wrap dress and four inch heels. No one would recognize me in church this morning. Eric looked me over with obvious approval.

"You clean up nice Sookie," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you," I said, rolling my eyes, pulling on a nice black trench coat, and heading for the door. Pam dropped me off at the front door, promising to pick me up in an hour. Usually I wore pants or an occasional sundress to church - nothing this nice. I garnered a few appreciative looks as I walked to my pew.

"Big date?" Claudine whispered from behind me.

"He is picking me up for lunch after the service," I whispered back. We were going out for lunch and I wasn't about to explain the whole fake girlfriend photo shoot to appease his mommy thing. During the service I kept thinking about shirtless Eric cooking me breakfast and our tickle fight on the couch. Would I go to hell for my impure thoughts in church?

After the closing hymn, I walked outside to find Eric standing nonchalantly on the front steps. He was freshly shaven and his hair was pulled back. His charcoal gray suit and crisp white shirt (with the top two buttons undone) made him look even handsome than usual – and that was saying something.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Not anymore," he answered with a grin.

"You clean up nice," I said, pretending to look him over. "Where is Pam?"

"She is across the street in the park." I looked and sure enough, there she was with her camera. "Our instructions are to smile and flirt with each other." I laughed.

"Should I brace myself for the Northman charm?" He smiled down at me and slid his large fingers in between mine. There we were, standing outside of my church holding hands and grinning like fools.

"Do you feel like a child of God after sitting on a wooden bench in a large open room with a group of relative strangers?" Eric asked.

"And here I took you for a religious man," I quipped.

"Does singing a few hymns once a week give you the illusion of being part of a master plan?"

"Once a week I spend an hour when very few demands are put on me – a few responses, some singing. I find church very relaxing. If there really isn't a God – and you won't convince me there isn't- I am still getting an hour of relative peace once a week. I'm not losing anything by believing." Eric shrugged.

"It looks like Pam wants us to join her." We crossed the street and posed for a few pictures in the park. Afterward we piled into Pam's car and drove toward the Country Club for brunch.

**I was thrilled to see my inbox fill up with story alerts. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Pam's Story

SPOV

"Do you share Eric's disdain for organized religion?" I asked Pam.

"No, my disdain is much stronger than his," she answered. I looked to Eric for an explanation.

"Pam's dad is a preacher," Eric supplied.

"Really? Does your family think you are going to hell for being a lesbian?"

"They kicked me out of the house when I cut my hair and started wearing jeans. I assume my 'sexual perversion' has gotten back to them by now. I imagine it is just confirmation that I am the spawn of the devil," Pam answered, her voice sharp and sarcastic.

"They kicked you out? How old were you?" A look passed between Pam and Eric.

"I was fifteen, although I led Eric to believe I was eighteen." She paused and looked at me in the mirror. "This story stays here. If you repeat it I will deny all parts of it and call you a liar." Ok. "Do you want to start?" she asked Eric.

"I came to the U.S. from Sweden the summer before I started college. Sophie Anne set me up with a nice apartment not far from the Tulane campus and I found a job working the counter at a neighborhood ice cream shop – Sophie Anne thought it would be a good place for me to meet girls. Little did she know. I had noticed Pam a few times when she came in with her friends from school. One night after closing I found her crying at one of the patio tables out front."

"My parents had kicked me out and I just wandered around for hours with my duffle bag," Pam said picking up the story. "I had no idea where to go. Somehow I ended up there."

"I recognized her, even with her hair cut, and offered to drive her home. She told me she couldn't go home or to a friend's house. I offered her the spare room in my apartment for the night," Eric added.

"I had already tried two friend's houses and been rejected by their parents. I had ordered from Eric a few times at the ice cream shop and he seemed nice."

"You went home with a strange boy?" I asked. "I can't believe your friend's parents wouldn't let you stay over."

"My dad was the pastor of our church. No one felt like they could go against him. I was lucky Eric found me and was a nice boy." I blind man couldn't miss the admiration in her eyes for Eric. I'm not sure the Eric that I know is a nice boy, but I'm glad he was good to Pam.

"I couldn't convince Pam to call her parents right away, but after a few days she caved," Eric continued.

"I had talked to a couple of friends and told them where I was living. Finally, I worked up the courage to call my dad. The first words out of his mouth were that he had heard I was living in sin with a boy and I was no longer his daughter." Pam's voice broke a little. "At first I was crushed, but then I realized the freedom I had been given. I signed up for public high school near Eric's apartment and Eric lent me the use of his spare room in exchange for cooking, cleaning, and laundry services." I was a little amazed at Eric's willingness to help out a girl her hardly knew and I said as much.

Eric shrugged. "Sophie Anne was paying all of my bills and giving me spending money. She had eighteen years to make up for." I raised my eyebrows. "That is a story for different day," Eric said dismissively.

"Didn't you worry that Pam's parents would press charges with her being only fifteen?" I asked him.

"She told me she was eighteen at first. By the time I figured out she was much younger, I had gotten quite accustomed to her cooking," Eric grinned. Pam rolled her eyes. "She is the worst cook you could imagine," he explained, pretending to gag.

My next question wasn't really any of my business, but I couldn't resist asking. "Did you have separate rooms for long?"

"I would have moved into Eric's room the first night, I think, if I had gotten any encouragement," Pam admitted. "Eric wasn't the ladies man we know and love today. He was nursing a broken heart then."

"Enough, Pam," Eric said curtly.

"Another story for a different day?" I asked. Eric nodded.

"We lived together for almost a year before he kissed me and nearly another year before I learned what all the fuss was about," Pam grinned and winked at me.

"And the next year she decided to switch teams on me," Eric lamented.

"When I turned sixteen I started working after school and on weekends for a clothing boutique that Sophie Anne patronized. I applied to Tulane after graduating and by then Sophie Anne had all but adopted me and helped me pay my way through school – she wrote it off as a tax deduction for destitute girls. So I owe almost everything I am to Eric."

Eric shook his head. "And you repay my kindness with this crazy photo shoot scheme. Where did I go wrong with you?" Pam laughed. By now, we were sitting in the country club parking lot. "What torture do you have in store for us now?"

"Here is your tie, Eric." He groaned. Eric was definitely a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. "When we get inside, Sookie, we'll head to the ladies room and I'll pull the front of your hair back a bit."

The maître d' led Eric and I to a table. I had never been to a country club for brunch before. If Gran took us to eat after church it was to Merlottes or the Crawdad Diner. The dress I was wearing easily put everything in my closet to shame, but I wasn't nearly the best dressed woman in the room. Eric ordered wine as we looked over the menu.

"Any recommendations?" I asked.

"Pam really enjoyed the banana stuffed French toast the last time she came here with Sophie Anne."

"How did you become a member of the country club anyway?"

"Sophie Anne thought, as I business owner, I should join. She pays for my membership every year."

"Does she know you own a bar?" Eric smiled. "Where is Pam, by the way?" I asked.

"No doubt, lurking somewhere with her camera."

When our food arrived, my French toast was hot and bubbly and dusted with powdered sugar. It was possibly the most amazing thing I had ever been served – we were not at IHOP anymore. My first bite was a little taste of heaven.

"Would you like some?" I asked Eric. How could anyone pass it up? I cut off a forkful and offered it to him across the table. He seemed surprised for a moment and then ate it right off my fork.

"Delicious," he purred, licking his lips. It took all I had not to jump him right there in the dining hall. I asked him about the plans for the new bar and he was eager to tell me all about it. At some point during our meal, I noticed his lip twitching a little as he looked at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You have a little powdered sugar right there," he answered, reaching over and brushing my cheek with his thumb.

"Got it?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Mmmm hmmm." We were lost in each others eyes for a moment. I took a sip of wine to calm down. Great idea – add alcohol to the mix. We went back to eating and shared some gossip about our fellow workers at Heat. I didn't know that Belinda was bisexual. As we ate, several businessmen stopped by our table to say hello to Eric and inquire after Sophie Anne.

"How does everyone know your mom?"I asked.

"Sophie Anne is old money and she is very powerful. Some people call her the "Queen of Louisiana". She is very involved in politics statewide, though especially in New Orleans."

"What office does she hold?"

"She has never been elected to public office, but her money influences a lot of people who have. "

"Was it hard growing up with a powerful mom?"

"I grew up in Sweden with my father."

"Oh." I had forgotten the whole 'I moved to the US before college' spiel. I just went ahead and assumed that story wasn't open for discussion today.

"Do you think you will go into politics?"

"Sophie Anne would like for me to. That is part of the driving force behind her pressure for me to get married and have children. Family men are very electable."

"Even though so many politicians get caught cheating on their wives?" Eric shrugged.

"I am content to run my bar for now. Maybe someday I'll consider being an alderman or city council member, but I don't want Sophie Anne's empire."

I ate almost all of my French toast. I was so full!

"Get enough?" Eric asked. "Most of the girls I take to dinner eat a few leaves of lettuce and feign being full."

"Are you complaining about my eating habits?" If he was calling me a fat cow, he could take his photo shoot and stuff it up his you-know-what.

"Not at all. Eating well obviously doesn't hurt your figure." He was certainly not looking at my eyes when he said that.

Pam joined us as we walked out of the country club.

"Did you get any good pictures?" I asked.

"Yes, quite a few. My favorite two are you feeding Eric and him wiping powdered sugar off your face." Had the French toast with powdered sugar been a set up? I had initiated feeding Eric myself, though. The less I thought about it, probably the better.


	4. Playing Tourists

We went back to Eric's to put on more casual clothing, dressing in layers so we could "change" during the day. Pam even made us bring along hats and scarves. It was February in Shreveport, but this particular day the mercury stayed around 50'. We played tourists all afternoon. We visited the Municipal Auditorium, Sci-Port (the science center), RW Norton Gallery, and the Strand. As much as I hate to admit it, I had a really good time. Eric and I share a similar sense of humor and zest for life. And I didn't mind a gorgeous man holding my hand or putting his arm around me. If it hadn't been for the pesky photographer at our elbows, I may have forgotten we were pretending. (We did manage to give Pam the slip a couple of times.) We ended the day at the Louisiana Boardwalk. We sat in a restaurant on the Red River stuffing ourselves with crayfish and corn on the cob.

"Just a few more shots and we will call it a day," Pam said, grabbing a paper towel from the roll in the center of the table. This was a far cry from the country club brunch, but just as delicious.

"Sookie?" I turned around to see Bill behind me. Great. And he was with Lorena – double great. She had been his ex-girlfriend when we started dating, emphasis on started. Cheating bastard.

"You remember Eric and Pam?" I tried to be polite.

"Oh, I remember them well." Bill's irrational jealously of Eric was one of the many reasons we broke up. "How long after our break up before you crawled into his bed – or were you already screwing him when we were together?" Before I could respond, Eric punched him. One punch and Bill was in a heap on the floor, blood oozing from his lip. He wasn't too badly damaged, but he stayed down. I had never accused Bill of being reckless or dim.

"You will not talk to Sookie in such a manner," Eric growled as a bouncer came over to escort us out.

"I could have handled that myself, you know. That didn't have to come to blows." Eric looked at me with a strange glint in his eye. I kept my mouth shut then, but just. If he thought being all macho and slugging Bill was going to impress me, he had another thing coming. Well, I wasn't going to let on I was impressed, anyway.

"Good thing he didn't hit you back," Pam commented as we piled in her car.

"You think that pipsqueak would have hurt me?" More growling.

"No, but was afraid he would mess up your face and put an end to our photo shoot." Eric and I both stared at her.

"Will you punch me, Sookie?" Eric asked. I couldn't help laughing with him.

Pam drove us to Heat – it was closed on Sundays. She had me change into my uniform (I always kept a spare at the bar). We did a few poses in Eric's office – me sitting on his desk, me sitting on his lap in the office chair... Then she had me sit on the bar and instructed Eric to stand between my legs.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Good, now put your arms on each side of her and lean in, kissing her on the forehead," Pam directed. I could handle a kiss on the forehead. "Now brush her lips with yours." Not so sure I could handle that. His kiss was gentle and feather light. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart beating. "Put you arms around his neck, Sookie. Ok, one more kiss." This time his lips were firm, yet gentle. I closed my eyes and kissed him back – I may have even slipped him a little tongue. My, Eric was a talented kisser! Eventually we broke apart to catch our breath. Shit! I let go of Eric's hair and unwound my legs from around his waist. Shit! Shit! Eric's face was an unreadable mask as he quickly stepped away and headed to his office. I think I would have felt better if he had been smirking or asked me to continue this somewhere else. He came back shortly with his keys in hand.

"Are we finished here, Pam?" She looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Let me change," I said, hopping down off the bar. Whatever Pam and Eric talked about while I was dressing had relieved some tension. Both of them were smiling as we walked to the car.

"Any time you'd like to get in some kissing practice, just let me know," Eric said with a waggle of his eyebrows. I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"Are you saying I need practice?" Was he seriously saying that?

"I'm saying I would enjoy practicing." I rolled my eyes at him.

When we got back to Eric's loft, Pam had me throw on a shirt of Eric's and climb in his bed. Great – I was kissing his face off, now I was in his bed. Pam handed me my Accounting book.

"Look studious," she directed. She took a few photos then handed me another shirt. "Did you bring a novel?" I pulled a romance novel out of my backpack. The story was about a Viking and the model on the front cover looked an awful lot like Eric. Had I picked it subconsciously?

"Fantasizing about tall, blonde men?" Eric asked slyly. I just blushed and scooted back under the covers. Pam rumpled the blankets a bit. She turned the table lamp on and switched out the light. I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Smile a little, Sookie," Pam coaxed. Eric reached under the blanket at the end of the bed and started tickling my toes! I couldn't contain my giggles. "One more pose," Pam said. I groaned. "Eric, do you have an extra tooth brush?" She gave me a button down of Eric's. I had been putting the shirts on over my yoga pants, but Pam wanted to see "some leg" this time. As long as Eric's shirt was, she didn't see much. I pulled my hair back in a headband, washed my face, and stood in Eric's bathroom brushing my teeth. Who takes pictures of people brushing their teeth, anyway?

"Done?" I asked. Pam nodded. Thank God!

"Thank you, Sookie," Eric said as I gathered my things. "I'll help you carry these bags to the car."

"Ok. Bye Pam."

Eric stood nearby as I loaded my car. "You know, despite Pam's craziness, I had a pretty good time," Eric admitted. He seemed surprised.

"Well, the next time you need a fake girlfriend for a day, you know who to call," I answered and climbed into my car. I guess "I had a good time too" would have been the appropriate response – and I did enjoy spending the day with Eric. However, that kind of talk could get me in a heap of trouble. First, Eric was my boss. Most importantly, he wasn't a relationship kind of guy. I had no intention of staying late after work to fool around in his office. I wanted a steady boyfriend, not a friend with benefits. I had to remind myself of that all the way home.

EPOV

I stood on the sidewalk and watched her drive away. Surely she hadn't just pretended to have a good time today. That kiss at the bar was real – I was sure of it. The last time I enjoyed myself so much was.. it had been so long I couldn't remember. I hadn't dated anyone seriously since Pam and before that – those memories were still painful.

"If I didn't know any better," Pam commented as I entered the condo, "I would say you enjoyed yourself today. Did you kiss her goodnight?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Shot down? Poor Eric. This is one piece of tail you may never get." I narrowed my eyes at her. Hers widened. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Goodnight, Pam. Let yourself out," I said, walking toward my bedroom. The bed was still mussed from Sookie sitting in it. I laid my head on the pillow and breathed in her scent. God, I was pathetic. I hung up the shirts she had worn, all but one. I decided to wear it to bed myself. I fell asleep surrounded by her scent and drifted off thinking about that kiss. Sophie better be satisfied with those pictures.

SPOV

Tara had been asleep last night when came in and was still sleeping when I left this morning. I had texted her to let her know I was helping Eric for the day. If she thought it was work related, all the better. I decided to leave my bags of new clothes in the car – how could I explain those? I would sneak them in some day when she was out. Note to self : doubt any actions that leave you sneaking around your roommate.

"Hey Sook," she said when I walked in. "I see you dressed up for your day with Eric." Obvious sarcasm. I was wearing my sweatshirt and yoga pants and again no makeup. "I don't blame you. The last thing you want to do is get mixed up with the likes of him."

Well, I certainly wasn't telling her about the kiss now. I just nodded in agreement.


	5. Pictures Were Not Enough

SPOV

I was standing outside of my 8:00 am class the next morning when my phone rang. Who would call me at 7:45 in the morning? Eric!

"Sookie, are you free today for lunch?"

"Hello to you too. No, I'm in class from 11:00 – 2:00. What do you need? I am just getting ready to walk into my first class."

"Do you have a break anytime this morning?"

"For an hour, at 9:00."

"Do you usually go home?" Eric asked. Had he ever tried to find a parking spot on LSU campus in the middle of the day?

"I go to the library and study."

"Pam will meet you and explain." Then he hung up. He sounded – panicked. Why couldn't he just give me a brief explanation over the phone? I would just have to push all of that worry to the back of my mind – I needed to concentrate on Political Systems.

I spotted Pam and Eric as I walked toward the library. I guess Eric had decided to come along. We found an empty study room on the third floor.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I emailed Sophie Anne a few of the photos last night," Pam said, looking kind of sheepish. "She happened to be in Dallas. She called Eric first thing this morning and asked to meet you and go to lunch today."

"Too bad I have class during lunch," I answered smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"She is going to meet us for dinner instead," Eric said in a flat voice.

"Us? What does this have to do with me? The two of you just need to fess up and explain this whole charade." That sounded like the perfect solution – a solution that I had no part of.

"No, Sookie. We have come too far to back out now. All you have to do is be polite and smile. We can arrange for your break up sometime in the future," Pam said matter-of-factly. "Now we need to get our story straight. I talked to Sophie Anne about you at Christmas, so we can say you have been dating for about five months."

"But no one will confirm that we are dating."

"You have been dating secretly because you didn't want to cause trouble at work," Pam countered.

"That still doesn't work. I was dating Quinn five months ago. And Eric has been with plenty of girls since then; I don't share." They both looked at me. I guess that hadn't crossed their minds.

"How about telling her we dated a few weeks before Christmas, but then broke up and we've just gotten back together?" Eric asked.

"Why did we break up? I assume we want this to look like a mature relationship." I was not taking back anyone who cheated on me. We were all quiet for a moment. "What pictures did you send? Does she think we are practically living together?"

"Sookie, that is brilliant," Pam said. I felt like she would have been shouting if we weren't in a library. "Eric asked you to move in with him and you felt like that was too much too soon. Now you are back together and taking things slowly."

"Pam, that makes me look like a love sick fool," Eric complained. She just shrugged.

"Do you have a better explanation?" He didn't.

We went over a few particulars – Pam would bring me a dress later (and she would pick up a few things of mine to place strategically around Eric's loft.). She told me to check my email for the photos Sophie Anne had seen. After they left, I opened my laptop and found not one , but two emails from Pam. The first contained the photos in question – me eating breakfast, Eric and I holding hands outside of my church, our arms around each other in front of the Elvis statue at Municipal Auditorium, our tickle fight on the couch, Eric and I trying to play the giant piano at Sci-Port , and me studying in Eric's bed. They were very good pictures. The next email contained all of the pictures. Pam took some great pictures of Eric. Sigh! She had taken one of him making breakfast without his shirt on. I just sat and stared for a few moments. The next picture was the two of us completely wrapped up in our kiss – somewhat literally. I had my hands in Eric's hair and my legs wound around his waist. If he had pushed me back on the bar and started to remove my clothes, would I have had enough sense to stop him? I was getting in way over my head. The last thing I wanted to do was go to dinner tonight and meet his mom. Why had I agreed to that? Had I actually agreed? Hmmm. I tried to think of ways to gracefully bow out all the way to my next class. I didn't come up with anything.

EPOV

"Where to?" I asked Pam as I maneuvered my car away from the LSU campus.

"Let's find Sookie a nice dress."

"No qualms about pushing her into this?" I asked. "I thought you liked her."

"I do like her, although I like you better." Pam winked at me. "Sookie gets to go out to a nice restaurant in a new dress with a handsome, successful man and his mother. We aren't asking her to risk her life or anything."

"True, but…"

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day…." Pam began singing.

"I know just the shop."

SPOV

I was getting dressed when Tara came home from work. "Wow, Sookie! Is that …." She actually reached inside the back of my dress and inspected the tag. "I know you wouldn't spend the kind of money this dress cost. Spill."

"I am going out to dinner tonight with Eric and his mother," I answered in a small voice.

"And Eric bought the dress?" Tara asked. "Was he afraid you would embarrass him in your own clothes?"

"No."

"Are you dating him?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you meeting his mother in a dress that costs as much as a month's rent?" A month's rent! What if I spilled something on it? Tara just gave me a look. "Sookie, being seen on the arm of a wealthy man, getting expensive gifts – all of that is real nice. I thought Franklin gave me all those gifts because he really cared for me, but that wasn't the case. He was just using me like I was using him," Tara warned. Tara had dated Franklin Mott, an older, wealthy man for a while. He had given her lots of expensive gifts, even a new car. When he was tired of her, he passed her along to a friend of his, kind of like she was a high priced hooker.

"Eric isn't anything like that," I defended. Tara just cocked an eyebrow. I sighed. "Pam took pictures of Eric and I together." I realized how that sounded when the shock registered on Tara's face. " Not 'together'! Not those kind of pictures! Pictures to show his mom."

"Sookie, why don't you explain it to me from the beginning," Tara suggested. And I did.

"I still think you are crazy," Tara said at last. "You sure he isn't doing all of this to get in your pants?"

"Surely he would come up with a better plan than this!"

"So, you don't doubt he is a schemer, you just think he would plan better?" Tara asked.

"Yes," I answered meekly. We both burst out laughing. Eric picked that moment to knock on the door. I was still chuckling when I opened the door.

"Delighted to see me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Very," I answered, heavy on the sarcasm. He just looked at me for a minute. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I am delighted to see you!" I put on my very best giant, fake smile.

"Sookie, fooling Sophie Anne is a difficult task. You need to pull yourself together," Eric responded seriously. Ok. I said goodbye to Tara and headed out the door. Eric took my hand. "She is waiting in the limo," he whispered into my ear. Shivers ran up and down my spine, and it wasn't fear of Sophie Anne that sent them. The driver (driver!) opened the door for us and we stepped inside the limo.

"Hello, Sookie," the woman I assumed was Sophie Anne said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." I couldn't tell if she was sincere or not, I was guessing not.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Leclerq," I responded. Could she really be Eric's mom? She was petite with brown hair and delicate features. She looked much too young to have a grown son. Why was she in a lather to have grandchildren?

"Eric tells me you are finishing up your accounting degree at LSU?"

"Yes," I answered. "I signed up for the CPA exam just last week."

"I am glad Eric is dating a smart girl with career goals. Do you plan on being a career woman, Sookie?" I sensed that was a trick question. Did I plan on marrying Eric and living off his money? No. Did I plan on putting my career first, ahead of being a wife or a mother? No. Was I really dating Eric? No. Getting a little carried away there, Sook? Absolutely.

"I intend to focus on my career right now. At some point, I would like to think about having children, but not for a few years yet. Is that what you are asking?" If she noticed it took me a little while to answer, Sophie Anne didn't indicate it. She smiled at me.

"I don't mean to interfere in your business," she said. Oh, yes she did. "I know Eric has always talked about having a large family and I wondered if you had the same goals."

"Sophie Anne," Eric interjected. "Sookie and I are taking things slow. I don't want you to scare her away." He was actually blushing. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course, I apologize," she said. I didn't see any apology in her eyes.

"Where are we eating?" Pam asked. Thank God! They talked about the restaurant, a pricey Italian place, until we reached it. How was I going to keep sauce off my new dress?

The maitre d' greeted Sophie Anne by name and immediately escorted us to a table. The menu was all in Italian – great. I saw a few words that looked familiar, but…..

"Eric, what do you suggest?" I asked. He smiled and squeezed my hand under the table. What he suggested turned out to look and taste a lot like fettuccini alfredo. We talked about Heat and the new bar scheduled to open – safe topics. When Sophie Anne wasn't grilling me, she was funny and vivacious. Oh yes, she was Eric Northman's mother. I tried to relax and enjoy myself.

"Have you been to New Orleans for Mardi Gras?" Sophie Anne asked.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." I had only been to New Orleans once in my life. Honestly, I had no desire to partake in the craziness of Mardi Gras, but would love to tour the French Quarter and Garden District sometime.

"Eric, you should bring her down. The two of you could stay with me."

"No, I can't leave the bar for Mardi Gras. You can imagine how busy and crazy it is, even all the way up here in Shreveport," Eric answered with conviction. She nodded.

"Another weekend, then?"

"Sookie?" Eric asked. Really? He is choosing this moment to defer to me.

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Leclerq."

"Please, call me Sophie Anne." Had I passed? I almost sighed in relief, then saw her take out her phone and look at her calendar. "When would you like to come down?"


	6. This One is a Keeper

EPOV

Could this possibly get any more out of hand? Somehow Sookie and I had agreed to visit New Orleans in three weeks. Crap! After we dropped Sookie and Sophie Anne off (she always stayed in a luxury suite – no spare room for her) I told Pam I couldn't go through with it. She just sang "I've got a wonderful feeling, everything's going my way." Argh! Nothing was going my way.

**Pam and I were in New Orleans for a few days at Christmas. One evening after dinner Sophie Anne handed me a file folder. I opened it to find pictures and bio sheets on five young women. **

"**Sophie Anne, what is this?" I asked.**

"**Information on five women. Any one of them would make you a very nice wife."**

"**Wife? You must be joking?"**

"**I've watched you cat around for years now, Eric. It is time you settled down and started a family. You need to start acting like an adult and acquire some respectability. Freyda, the young woman from Oklahoma is my first choice, but any one of them would be acceptable."**

"**If Freyda (which was a stupid name, if you asked me) is your first choice, I don't even want to meet the others." I had no intention of being dictated to for the rest of my life – and I was sure being married to Freyda would be that exactly.**

"**Freyda is very beautiful. She the only child of a man who owns most of the oil in Oklahoma. What is not to like?"**

"**Sophie Anne, have you met her? Pam, help me out here. She is spoiled and shallow and bossy…"**

"**She is a bitch," Pam said.**

"**Aren't the women you usually spend time with spoiled and shallow?" Sophie Anne asked. "I thought that was your type. Perhaps I was mistaken?" Touche.**

"**Actually, Sophie Anne, Eric is dating someone now. She is working her way through college, majoring in accounting. She is kind, generous, and loyal. Eric has found himself a real keeper," Pam interjected. I had? The only accounting major I knew was Sookie. Sookie…..She would make a WAY better wife than Oklahoma.**

"**What is her name, Eric? And why have you been keeping this a secret?"**

So here I was, watching that lie snowball like crazy. In reality, Sophie couldn't make me marry one of those women. I was my own man. She had paid for college, my apartment during school, and bought me my first American car. However, I hadn't asked her for money since I started my first real job. She bought me expensive presents and her name and influence were powerful, but I had a thriving business and could stand on my own. If I disagreed with her she wouldn't try to ruin me or anything. No, Sophie Anne would just nag me to death. There would be little barbs here and there, small schemes, open nagging…..I really wanted to avoid that. And – even though I wasn't telling Pam – I really did like Sookie. Maybe I could get her to agree to spend the next two Sundays with me, so we could get to know each other outside of the bar. We would be more believable as a couple, wouldn't we? Maybe I would get another one of those kisses. It took everything I had not to lay her back on the bar and rip off her clothes. I would be reliving that kiss in the shower each morning for the foreseeable future - unless I had something even better to relive.

SPOV

The next couple of days were uneventful. I went to school and went to work. Eric called me into his office Wednesday evening as I was leaving.

"Are you busy Sunday afternoon?" he asked. Was he asking me on a date? "I thought if we spent a little time together, our 'relationship' would look more real to Sophie Anne."

"Oh, sure."

"Great." Eric looked relieved. Was he nervous about asking me? "Wear comfortable clothes and dancing shoes. I'll pick you up at 1:30."

Eric arrived promptly on Sunday afternoon. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he answered grinning. Before long he pulled up in front of VFW Post 119.

"Eric?"

They offer swing dance lessons here. I signed Pam up for her birthday last year. I thought you might enjoy it. I smiled at him – I loved dancing! He took my hand as we walked inside – I almost said something, then changed my mind. I liked holding his hand.

"Eric! You are back!" a small white haired woman greeted Eric with a hug.

"Alma, this is Sookie," Eric said.

"Welcome, Sookie. Bob, look who is back." An elderly gentleman came over and shook Eric's outstretched hand.

"Good to see you again. You have an awfully pretty lady here," Bob said with a wink. "We were just setting up."

We walked over to the other couples – ten in all. Two of the other couples were about our age, the others ranged from middle age to elderly. The two young couples were taking lessons in preparation for their weddings. Bob and Alma showed us a few simple steps. Eric was surprisingly good for a large man. His strong lead was easy to follow. When we stopped for a break, one of the middle aged women asked me how our wedding plans were going.

"Um," I stammered. "We are just dating right now."

"Well, don't let a man like that get away. I see the way he looks at you – I'll bet a proposal isn't too far away." She walked away to join her husband as Eric approached.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for bringing me."

"If you want, we can stay and dance after lessons."

"Really?" I couldn't hide my enthusiasm.

EPOV

I spent the whole afternoon holding Sookie in my arms – we were dancing surrounded by other people, but still she was in my arms.

"This girl is a keeper," Bob whispered to me as we said our goodbyes. I couldn't agree more.

"Would you like to go back to my place and watch a movie?" I asked Sookie on our way to the car, anything to prolong our time together.

"Sure," she said, smiling up at me. Maybe if I played my cards right she would kiss me. Could I sound any more like a teenage girl?

SPOV

"What movies do you have?" I asked as we entered the loft.

"Come and see." Eric opened up a closet in his living room. The entire closet had been converted into DVD/CD storage. I was impressed.

"Is that The Princess Bride?"

"Why yes, Buttercup," Eric answered with a smile. " Let me make some popcorn." He pulled out an air popper and an honest to goodness jar of popcorn kernels.

"Serious about your popcorn, are you?" I teased.

"Pam. I invited her over for a Monty Python marathon one day and didn't have any popcorn. She bitched and moaned through three movies. The next morning she showed up on my doorstep with this air popper and a jar of popcorn. "

Soon we were sitting on the couch with the bowl of popcorn between us watching the movie. Then the popcorn was on the coffee table and Eric wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I didn't complain one bit.

EPOV

Sookie fell asleep with her head on my chest. I sat like that for awhile, even after the movie was over. I thought about waking her up, but just couldn't bring myself to do it. She looked so peaceful. I laid her on the couch and found a blanket. I kissed her cheek and wished her good night. I headed to bed with a goofy grin on my face.

SPOV

"Sookie? You need to wake up." Why was Eric in my bedroom?

"Hmm?"

"Sookie, I know you have an early class this morning. You need to get up." I opened one eye, partially, and looked around. I was in Eric's apartment? That woke me up.

"Why am I on your couch?" I asked, sitting up.

"You dozed off watching Princess Bride and I just let you sleep on the couch." Oh my! How embarrassing!

"Did I snore?" Obviously, the brain to mouth filter wasn't working yet. Eric laughed.

"No, you didn't snore. Although, is that drool on your cheek?" I ran to the bathroom to wash my face and relieve my bladder. I looked at my watch . Shit!

"Eric, can you drive me home?" I asked, grabbing my purse, pulling on my shoes, and standing by the door.

"Now you are in a hurry," he teased.

Eric pulled up outside of my apartment."Sookie," he said before I could bolt out the door.

"Hmm?" He cupped my cheek and placed a very tender kiss on my lips.

"Would you like to do this again next Sunday?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered with a smile and hurried away. I had just enough time to brush my hair and teeth (I had kissed Eric before brushing my teeth – ew! No wonder he hadn't deepened the kiss), grab a granola bar and my backpack. Tara stuck her head out of her room as I dashed crazily around the apartment.

"So, you spent the night with Eric?" she asked, disapproval in her voice.

"I fell asleep on his couch watching a movie. Nothing happened!" I answered as I headed out the door.

"Sure." I didn't have time for this discussion now. If I could find a decent parking spot, I would just make my first class.


	7. Trouble in Paradise

"What is going on between you and Eric?" Dawn asked Friday night at the bar.

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you have noticed – everyone else has. All week he has spent more time out in the bar than usual and every time I look over he seems to be talking to you."

"I hadn't noticed," I said and walked away to get a tray full of beers. Ok, I had noticed, but I wasn't explaining myself to Dawn Green. She wasn't going to be excited for me or anything – she was jealous as hell. Next week Pam was going to start training me on my assistant manager duties; hopefully that would mean a even more time spent with Eric. I was pathetic. Tara had warned me about 50 times that this was a pretend relationship and I shouldn't get attached, but that was much easier said than done.

Sunday afternoon Eric drove us to swing dance lessons again. He held my hand in the car on the way. Before getting out, he squeezed my hand and rubbed his thumb across my palm.

"This isn't just pretend for me anymore," Eric said, his eyes on mine.

"Me either," I admitted, smiling up at him. He kissed me gently on the lips. I'm sure we walked into dance lessons smiling like loons. Lessons went well and we stayed to dance after. Most of the dancers were older couples. Like last week, Eric took turns dancing with the ladies, flirting and laughing with them. One spry octogenarian with blue curls and bright red lipstick told me to be careful, she was going steal him away. Eric winked at me over her head as her husband whirled me around the floor.

"I hope my husband takes me dancing when I am old," I told Eric as we walked to the car.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a grin. My heart did a little flip flop.

"Would you like to watch a movie or grab an early dinner?"

"I would like to, but I have a test to study for," I answered. I did need to study, but I was also avoiding a repeat of last week. Staying over – even sleeping on his couch- was dangerous territory. He parked in front of my apartment and I asked him in. Yeah, this was dangerous too.

"Would you like something to drink? Sweet tea?" Eric wrinkled his nose. "Eric Northman! How many years have you lived in Louisiana?"

"Not nearly long enough to appreciate that syrup you drink."

"Coke?" He nodded.

"What kind of test are you studying for?"

"Political Systems – four chapters," I answered, motioning toward the book and notebook on the table. He picked up my notebook.

"Would you like me to quiz you?" Half way through my notes for the second time we ordered Chinese. Eric continued to ask me questions (from memory) as we ate.

"Enough!" I said finally. "If I don't know it by now, I never will." Eric just laughed. Eventually he stood up to leave.

"Thank you for a nice afternoon and for helping me study," I said as I walked him to the door. Yeah, it sounded kind of lame. Eric leaned down to kiss me. His tongue slipped into my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Lord, this man could kiss! Before I knew it, he grabbed my ass and pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He pressed me against the wall and explored every inch of my mouth with his tongue. I moaned as he licked and sucked his way down my neck.

"Ask me not to leave," he whispered hoarsely. His eyes were dark with desire. Somehow, I managed to shake my head.

"I don't do casual sex," I said when I found my voice.

"Who says this is casual?" Eric rasped in my ear, then found that spot right behind it. I moaned again.

"Too soon," I whispered as he sucked on my earlobe. My resolve was wavering. Eric pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "I can be patient." We untangled ourselves and he set me down. My legs wobbled a little. Eric kissed me gently on the cheek. "Good luck on your test." Then he was gone. I sunk to the floor and hugged my knees. That was close. How would I manage a whole weekend in New Orleans with him?

Monday evening Eric wasn't at work when I arrived, which was unusual. I was sitting in Pam's office, looking over invoices when I heard his door shut. I kept working for a little while, hoping he would come in. I sighed. I was so pathetic.

"Pam, can you spare me for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead. You won't be good for anything until you see him anyway," she answered rolling her eyes.

"Your crazy photo shoot started all of this, you know." She just grinned at me.

There was a red ribbon tied on Eric's doorknob. That was odd. I knocked softly and walked in.

"Eric, my professor posted the grades for the test…." I noticed he had a panicked look on his face, then I saw Dawn in the corner adjusting her clothes. She flashed me a huge grin. Oh hell! "Is that what the red ribbon was for – to let people know you are having sex in your office? Lock the door for Christ's sake!" I ran out the back door to the alley, dabbing my eyes with the edge of my sleeves (the first time I get to wear something nice to work and I cry all over the place). I turned him down last night and now he is having sex with Dawn in his office! Deep breaths, Sookie. Calm down. This is infinitely better than me sleeping with Eric last night and then him having sex with Dawn in his office. Not much consolation though.

"Sookie," Eric said behind me. I didn't turn around. I really wanted to disappear. Wasn't there a man hole cover around her somewhere I could open up and crawl under? "Sookie, that wasn't what it looked like."

"It looked like you just had sex with Dawn," I huffed, still not looking at him. He moved so he was standing in front of me and lifted up my chin.

"I wouldn't risk what we have for meaningless sex," Eric said. "When I came in I saw the ribbon on the door and hoped you had something planned for me…"

"You thought you were going to have sex with me in your office?"

"Maybe a romantic dinner?" Eric asked. He had been hoping for sex. "Instead Dawn was laying on my desk…"

"You can spare me the details. I hope you disinfected your desk."

"I told her to put her clothes on and get out. After you left, I fired her."

"If I hadn't caught you, would you have told me?" Eric was suddenly interested in his shoes. "Eric?"

"Probably not. I'd have been afraid you wouldn't believe me." He looked at me with big eyes.

"I am having a hard time believing you."

"Sookie, have you ever known me to have sex with anyone in my office while the bar was open?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"No."

"Then why would I start now, especially when we are dating." He tried to put an arm around me, but I stepped away.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore right now," I said.

"What were you coming into my office to tell me?" Eric asked. He seemed relieved to change the topic of conversation.

"I made an A on my test this morning," I said flatly. All the good had just been sucked out of my day – hopefully not literally.

Eric and I sort of tippy toed around each other for the next few days. I believed him (mostly), but I wanted to be cautious. Thursday evening I was out in the bar when a large, bald man approached me and gave me a bear hug. He swung me around a couple of times.

"Quinn! Put me down," I told him, laughing. "How long are you in town?"

"Just for the weekend. It is good to see you again, Babe. Can I take you out on Saturday?" I smiled, then remembered where I was going for the weekend.

"I am going out of town for the weekend," I answered sadly. And suddenly Eric was behind me.

"Sookie is going with me to New Orleans," Eric said, putting a possessive hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him glaring daggers at Quinn.

"Are you with him?" Quinn asked me. I paused before coming up with an answer. Quinn just smiled. "Next time I'm coming to town I'll call ahead." He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek, then walked away. I am ashamed to say I watched him the whole way. He was a fine looking man! He paused right before the door to turn around and wink at me. Eric's fingers were starting to dig into my shoulder.

"Hey!" I said, pulling out of his grasp. "Don't take your jealousy out on me."

"I'll never understand what you see in him," Eric said.

"Now you're mad? I hugged Quinn, big deal! No one took their clothes off." Eric narrowed his eyes at me. I stomped off to Pam's office.

**Thanks for all the reviews! My updates may be a little slower - I started reading a new book about Abraham Lincoln (Team of Rivals, not Vampire Hunter lol) and there is only so much time between when the kids go to bed and I start falling asleep. I am working on some back story between Eric and Sophie Anne and Eric's dad; at present his dad is being kind of elusive. :)**


	8. The Road Trip

SPOV

I attempted to interact with Eric as little as possible the next few days. If he spoke to me, I responded, but that was it. Was I being childish? Probably, but the idea of him with Dawn…

"Sookie," Pam called Thursday evening as I was leaving. Why do people always ask for things when I am leaving?

"Yes?" I asked, stepping into her office.

"Why must you continue to punish Eric for Dawn's little stunt? You are just doing what she hoped you would." The truth isn't always easy to hear.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Sunday Eric asked to stay over and I told him I wasn't ready. Then Monday evening…."

"What did he say to you when you told him you weren't ready?"

"That he could be patient."

"No coaxing or complaining?" Pam asked.

"No."

"Does that sound like the sort of man who would flaunt another woman in your face? Have you ever known Eric to flaunt his conquests?"

"No," I answered to both.

"You would be happier if you cut him a little slack," Pam advised. "Dawn preyed on your biggest fear. She knew what she was doing."

I nodded. "Good night, Pam," I said and left. In my mind I knew she was right, but I still felt betrayed.

"Have fun in New Orleans!" she called. I groaned.

We had made plans for Eric to pick me up at my apartment Friday afternoon. Five hours in a car with him. Oh boy! I knew I would need to clear the air between us.

"I believe you about Dawn," I said as we drove down my street. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that – I have some trust issues."

Eric reached for my hand and squeezed it. "We'll have to learn to trust each other," he said simply. We talked about the bar, music, movies… "I should tell you about Sophie Anne," Eric said about an hour into our drive. "She took a year off after college graduation to tour Europe and somehow landed in Sweden, on my father's doorstep, in the middle of a snow storm. He was kind and offered her a place to stay."

"Oh yeah. How kind of him to offer a pretty, young girl a roof to sleep under."

"My father was a confirmed bachelor by then, nearly forty. He wouldn't have been expecting anything in return for his hospitality," Eric responded, sounding defensive.

"Um hmm. I've met his son. He was going on forty – ick!"

"He was still strong and handsome," Eric said, irritation in his voice. I guess Eric was expecting to remain strong and handsome when he turned forty.

"I don't care how good he looked – he was nearly twenty years older than Sophie."

"I'm not sure of the details, but my dad was a soft spoken, shy, gentle man. He was never a ladies' man by any stretch of the imagination. I've always assumed that Sophie Anne seduced him."

"Oh."

"Whatever happened between them, she stayed long enough to realize she was pregnant. Sophie was all for ending the pregnancy and moving on with her life. My father begged her to keep the baby and stay with him until she gave birth. He was overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a father – he had thought his chance to have son or daughter was long past. So Sophie stayed with my father and I was born. She left when I was two months old."

"She just left you?" How could a mother leave her child behind?

"My dad told me that when she felt she could leave me alone with him, she went to visit her family in the U.S. and then just decided to stay. Sophie Anne told me she stayed until she lost her baby weight, then headed back to her parents' house."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"My dad used to say she was young and wild."

"Was he bitter?"

"My dad? Not at all. I think after nine months he had had enough of Sophie Anne and her selfish ways. He had gotten a son – he was very grateful to her. My father would occasionally send her a letter and pictures of me. She told her family the little boy in the pictures belonged to people she had stayed with in Sweden."

"She didn't tell anyone that she had a son?"

"Not for years." Unbelievable. And how did she finally broach the subject? ' Mom and Dad, dinner tonight was lovely and by the way I have an eight year old son that I gave birth to during my tour of Europe.' I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Did you miss her?" I asked.

"I had a happy childhood. My father was gentle and patient. He taught me to swim and fish and hunt. I had lots of aunts and uncles and cousins who lived nearby. I was loved and cared for." I noticed Eric kind of glossed over my question, but I didn't call him on it.

"Did your father tell you about her?"

"He would say that I got his good looks and my mom's personality," Eric grinned. "He said she made him laugh. My dad was not a funny man by nature. He wasn't mean, just quiet and serious. He often told me he laughed more since I was born than the first 40 years of his life put together. " Eric's voice cracked a bit and his eyes were damp.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"My dad started smoking when he was a teenager – he was up to two packs a day when I was a kid. One winter when I was in high school he had a terrible cough (much worse than his usual smoker's cough) that just wouldn't go away. By the time he went to the doctor, the cancer was really bad. He only lived a few months."

"Oh, Eric. I am so sorry."

We both shed a few tears and I told him about my parents dying when I was seven and Gran's death from cancer. Eric's aunt had done the lion's share of caring for his dying father, but we could relate – the shock of watching the strongest person we knew waste away, the pain and morphine taking away your loved one before their body completely succumbed, the relief when the dying was finally over. I'd never talked so much about losing my Gran with anyone before, not even Tara. At one point Eric actually pulled the car over so we could both have a good cry. He pulled me onto his lap (which was something in a Corvette) and we cried on each others shoulders.

"Don't mention this to anyone," Eric said when we had run out of tears.

"What? My eyes were so full of tears, I wouldn't have noticed if yours were a little damp. Thanks for pulling over so I could cry on your shoulder," I responded with a slow smile. Eric kissed me gently on the lips. Then he came back for more. His tongue boldly stroked mine and I eagerly joined in. While trying to move into a more comfortable position, my elbow found the car horn. We both jumped, then laughed.

"We should probably get going," Eric said, regret in his voice. Slowly I climbed off of his lap and returned to my seat. We continued down I-49 towards New Orleans.

"Did Sophie Anne try to get to know you once your dad died?" I asked.

"No. Sophie does things when it is convenient to her. She wrote me a long letter when I turned twelve. Sophie Anne was with husband number three and had a miscarriage. She apologized for leaving and said she would like to get to know me. We started writing letters to each other. She invited me to visit her several times, but I never took her up on it. Then, by the time graduation rolled around, I needed to get away. Moving to the U.S. for college seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"Why did you need to get away?" I asked.

"If I tell you that story I'll have to pull over for you to cry again and we'll never make it to New Orleans," Eric answered with a sad smile. I guessed that was a story for another day. I could be patient.

"Was Sophie Anne what you expected?"

"Nothing was what I expected. My dad had a descent job and we never wanted for anything, but he was frugal and we lived a simple life. Our house and everything in it was plain and serviceable. He drove the same car for twelve years. My life in Sweden in no way prepared me for life with Sophie. When her driver picked me up at the airport in a limo, I didn't know quite what to think."

"Sophie Anne hadn't seen you since you were a baby and she sent her driver to the airport?" I wondered if her maternal instinct was broken.

"Her driver, Rasul, took me to my apartment and told me he would be back in an hour to take me to dinner. He looked at my clothes and asked if I would like help selecting something to wear."

"That was nice of him. Did you have proper dinner attire in your suitcase?" Somehow, I doubted it.

"No, but I found an entire closet full of clothes waiting for me."

"Wow."

"Did you have dinner at her house?" I asked.

"Yes, wait until you see the castle."

"Castle? Your mom lives in a castle?" What sort of craziness had I gotten myself into?

We stopped at a Cracker Barrel in Baton Rouge for dinner. While we ate, we took turns pretending to be tour guides in Sophie Anne's castle.

"Down these stairs you will see the dungeon – where the carpet is just Berber and the sheets on the double beds are only 100 thread count."

"In the small dining room, which seats 50, you will notice the fireplace is only large enough to roast one small pig."

We made up all sorts of silly things using terrible Scottish, British, Irish, and German accents. Eric and I garnered a few strange looks from the people around us, but we really enjoyed ourselves.


	9. The Big Easy

SPOV

We were in Nola before we knew it. Eric stopped in front of an honest to goodness castle. He hadn't been kidding about the battlements. I wondered what other real features he had actually described during our silly dinner conversation. Surely she didn't have a real lion roaming the grounds.

The castle looked more like a Norman stronghold than Cinderella's version. Eric said hello to the guard at the entrance, who opened the wrought iron gates and waved us through.

"Is the gate designed to keep people in or out?" I asked, only half in jest. Eric just chuckled. We were met at the door by the butler and shown to an elaborately decorated sitting room. Sophie Anne rose to greet us.

"How was your trip?" she asked after air kissing Eric and I on both cheeks.

"We made good time," Eric answered.

"If you would let me buy you a nicer car, you would make even better time," Sophie Anne chided. I guessed this was a familiar request by the look on Eric's face. A nicer car? The Corvette was beautiful and practically new. I wondered what she had parked in her garage(s). We talked a while about Pam and the bar before Andre joined us. He was young, blonde, and shifty looking. Eric greeted him with respect, but no warmth. I couldn't quite make out what his position was. He was obviously enamored with Sophie Anne. Was he husband number four? number five? I failed to stifle a yawn and Eric pounced on that as an excuse to retire to our room. Room – singular. Sophie Anne bid us goodnight with a twinkle in her eye. I assumed she thought we were in a hurry to be alone so we could have sex. I giggled as we mounted the grand staircase that led to our room. Mounted – another giggle. Eric gave me a sideways glance. I needed sleep.

Our bags were already unpacked when we entered our room. The room was sumptuously decorated in burgundy - heavy curtains, embossed wall paper, over stuffed chairs... The furniture was dark wood and massive. The bed had (honest to God ) velvet curtains. We really were in a castle. I sure hoped there was a fancy bathroom and not a chamber pot. Much to my surprise, I noticed a pack of condoms on the bedside table.

"Yours?" I asked Eric, amused and embarrassed at once.

"No, Sophie Anne's touch, I imagine."

"I thought she was in a hurry to have grandkids," I said.

Eric shrugged. "You know if we plan on using all of these while we are here," he waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Who is Andre?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Andre is Sophie Anne's assistant. He is privy to all of her business affairs and most of her personal life. She helped him out of a very difficult situation when he was younger and he has been her lap dog ever since. "

"Are they a couple?"

"I'm sure they are not exclusive, but I don't know what goes on behind closed doors. I don't want to know if I can help it."

"What is this?" I asked, picking up a paper from the desk.

"That is our itinerary," Eric answered. He didn't sound pleased or surprised.

"Our itinerary?" Does Sophie Anne like to be in control? You think? "It looks like you have an early morning golf game tomorrow and I have a private breakfast with Sophie Anne in the small salon. Is that here in the castle?"

"Yes, the small salon in here. Let me see," Eric said reaching for the paper. He groaned as he read.

"What?"

"I am meeting three men who are very powerful in New Orleans politics for an 8:00 a.m. tee time. I suppose my clubs are still here somewhere. Then Sophie Anne is having a big party tomorrow night. She didn't tell me anything about a party. I will need a tux and you will probably need to go dress shopping." Eric groaned again and rubbed his forehead. " Any guesses why I moved all the way to Shreveport?"

Eric picked up the phone and called Sophie Anne. He put her on speaker phone.

"Yes, Eric?"

"When were you going to tell us about the party tomorrow night?"

"Surely I mentioned it. You must have forgotten," she answered.

"I would have remembered. We didn't pack for a party."

"No worries, dear. I called Pam for your sizes earlier today. You will have a tux and Sookie a dress by tomorrow afternoon. Good night, darling." With that she hung up. We just looked at each other.

"Well, should we get a good night's sleep?" I asked finally. I saw Eric glance at the box of condoms, then back at me. Then he made a pout face. I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't mind sharing the bed, but snuggling is about my limit tonight."

"I'm a very good snuggler," Eric responded with a grin. I retreated to the marble bath – complete with a whirlpool tub and a glass enclosed shower the size of the entire bathroom in my apartment. I did my evening routine and pulled on my flannel pajamas. Eric was finishing up a phone conversation with Pam. "Do you have a preference for the side of the bed?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head and went off to the bathroom. I parted the bed curtains and slipped under the softest blanket you could imagine. Aaah! My eyes were drooping when Eric climbed in beside me.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Um hmm," I mumbled. He smiled and kissed my lips gently. I lay on my side and he spooned me from behind,wrapping an arm around me. I sighed and relaxed against him.

"Good night, Sookie," Eric whispered in my hair.

"Good night," I answered and drifted off.

I awoke from a dream in which I was a fairy princess and Eric was brandishing a sword to save me. Someone was placing tender kisses along my neck and collar bone. At first I couldn't remember who I was in bed with. Great, Sookie. I shifted a little so I could see his face. Eric took that as an invitation to kiss my lips. His mouth found mine and I parted my lips for his tongue. One of his hands tangled in my hair and the other slid slowly up my ribs. I ran mine over his bare back. Lord, how his muscles rippled! A large hand cupped my breast and I moaned as his thumb brushed across my nipple. I grabbed his amazing ass and squeezed. In no time my pajama top was laying on the floor and Eric was nuzzling, licking, and sucking on my breasts. Should I be encouraging this? I wondered as I tangled my hands in his hair. His hand was just beginning to pull down the side of my pajama bottoms when a knock sounded at the door.

"Go away," Eric yelled.

"Mr. Eric," a voice called. "Miss Sophie Anne sent me to remind you of your 8:00 tee time." Eric groaned.

"Thank you!" he called, then looked down at me. His eyes were heavy with desire. "You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen," he practically purred. I blushed, which made him chuckle. "Someday I will see all of you," Eric remarked and climbed out of bed. I was crushed and relieved at the same time. Having sex with him this soon would have been a mistake, but the pleasure may have been worth the consequences. The things he could do with that mouth of his! I lay still for a little while, listening to the sound of the shower. Eventually, I put my pajamas to rights and opened the closet to choose something to wear. Eric walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel and nothing else.

"You don't really want to go golfing, do you?" I asked. Such restraint, Sookie!

"I would much rather spend the day in bed with you, but I guarantee Sophie Anne will send someone up every fifteen minutes to knock on the door." Oh. I made a face and took my turn in the bathroom. By the time I emerged, Eric was fully dressed.

"No plaid pants?" I teased. Then he put on his golfing hat and I busted up laughing.

"When in Rome," he said and lightly kissed me on the cheek. "I would suggest a simple dress for breakfast with Sophie Anne." I pulled one out of the closet and he nodded his approval. "You have twenty minutes. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He pulled away much too soon for my liking.

"I'll call you later," he said and slipped out the door. Fifteen minutes later, I made my way down the massive staircase to the entry way. I saw a maid dusting and asked where I could find the small salon. She led me to a sunny room overlooking the gardens. Sophie Anne was seated at a cafe table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Sookie," she said sweetly. "Did you sleep well? "

"Yes, I did," I answered. "Our room is beautiful." She smiled. A maid poured me a steaming cup of coffee.

"Have you been to New Orleans before?" Sophie Anne asked.

"Only once, and that has been a while."

"Eric will have to take you sight seeing this afternoon," she said.

"I would like that," I responded and asked her for recommendations for places to visit. We talked about the city while breakfast was served – waffles topped with fresh strawberries and blueberries and a light dusting of powdered sugar.

"Eric tells me you will graduate with a degree in accounting. I have friends whose firms are always looking for a good accountant – I would be happy to put in a good word for you."

"Thank you, that would be nice." Was that the proper response? Surely getting an interview on her recommendation would be ok, wouldn't it?

"Where would you like to live?" she asked, taking out her phone. "New York, Seattle, Chicago, Atlanta?"

"I intend to stay in Shreveport," I answered. "I grew up not far from there and it is home. I'm not looking for a big corporate job really, a small firm would be fine. "

"Let me be clear," Sophie Anne said, looking me straight in the eye. "You are not the sort of woman I want Eric to marry. You seem nice enough, but your family has no money or influence. I can arrange for you to get a job elsewhere or I will write you a check. " She actually reached for her check book. "How much to ensure you move far away from Shreveport after graduation?" She had her pen in hand.

"You can't buy me," I said, shocked. "I really like Eric."

"He is handsome, wealthy….What is not to like?"

"I don't care about the money. He is a good man and we really enjoy each others' company. I'm not going to walk away just because you want to pay me off." Did she really think I was that shallow? Had she paid other women to leave Eric? I did not like this woman, not one bit.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"It is a little early yet, " I hedged. Did I love him? She regarded me for a while, until I started to get a little twitchy.

"You won't keep him," she said. "You would be wise to take the money now." Then she stood and walked off. I just stared after her. I sat for a minute, then continued my breakfast. The waffles were great and Eric was my fake boyfriend after all. Maybe I should have taken the money. I texted Eric: "SA tried to bribe me to leave you." I wondered how his golf game was going.

He texted back: "Golf sucks Meet me at gate 30 min"

I finished my breakfast, checked my appearance in the mirror, wiped powdered sugar from my lips and the tip of my nose, and grabbed my purse before heading to the front gates.


	10. The Scheme

SPOV

"Don't say anything until we are out of the car," Eric ordered as I climbed into the Corvette. I didn't see any actual steam coming out of his ears, but maybe the humidity in Louisiana was too high for that. He certainly looked pissed. Eric drove to the French Quarter and eventually found a place to park. We walked a few blocks to a small coffee shop and sat at a table that looked out onto the street.

"Tell me about Sophie Anne," he said. I relayed our breakfast conversation to him. "She never stops, " he finally said, shaking his head.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we watch our backs. Since the direct approach didn't work, she will try something else."

"Am I in danger?" I asked. He was scaring me a little.

"Not physical danger, " Eric answered smiling. "Maybe I am being a little too dramatic. She will probably try to embarrass one or both of us. We should start by finding you a dress for tonight."

"You think the one she selected will be bad?"

"I guarantee it."

"Do you think we are being followed?" I asked.

"Maybe," Eric answered with a glint in his eye. For the rest of the morning, we pretended to be spies as we shopped for my dress and visited tourist attractions. I taught Eric how to speak in Pig Latin (apparently not something Swedish children learned) and we only spoke normally to shopkeepers and tour guides. Idiculousray! We ate a late lunch and headed back to the castle to prepare for our evening.

"Madame is in the library," the butler told us as we entered. We thanked him and handed off our shopping bags. I could get used to having a butler.

"I wonder if she has a pipe or a candlestick?" I whispered to Eric. He grinned and squeezed my hand.

"Did you enjoy your tour of New Orleans?" she asked me, once again sweet as pie.

"Yes, very much," I answered.

"Your clothes are upstairs in your room and Belinda will be here in an hour to do your hair and makeup," Sophie Anne told me.

"Thank you, but I prefer to get ready on my own," I said. What would this Belinda do to me? Eighties hair and clown makeup? We talked for a bit about the French Quarter and headed to our room.

"Try on the dress," Eric said with a smile. "I want to see how badly Sophie Anne wants to get rid of you."

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and counted my lucky stars that Eric had insisted on shopping for something else. I walked into the bedroom and Eric just stared for a minute. Then he busted out laughing.

"That is possibly the least flattering dress on the planet," he finally managed to say. It was. The dress was somehow leopard print and horizontally striped at the same time. It fit fairly tight over my chest then flared out. Yes – flared out. With my DDs I looked like I was wearing a muumuu. I appeared to be either in desperate need of Weight Watchers or six months pregnant. "You must really have her worried," Eric said.

"I think I'll get a shower," I said.

"Is that an invitation?" Eric asked with a leer.

"We might miss the party," I answered.

"What a shame that would be," he replied, but didn't follow me into the bathroom. I had just passed up shower sex with Eric Northman. Well, for now anyway.

We walked down the stairs later, Eric in his custom tux and me in my ice blue, beaded dress that hugged all of my curves in the right way. Sophie Anne didn't bat an eyelash. She just smiled and informed us we would be part of the receiving line. Great. The guests began arriving and I was introduced to the wealthy and powerful of New Orleans - maybe all of Louisiana. There were even people from Oklahoma. Eventually Eric and I were able to slip away and get drinks.

"Do you know all of these people?" I asked.

"Some. Did Pam tell you about the women Sophie Anne had selected as marriageable?"

"No," I answered.

"All five of them are here tonight with their powerful family members."

"Great." Even without my muumuu, most of the women here were more beautiful and glamorous than me. "Did you ask me to 'date' you because you knew your mom wouldn't approve?" Eric led me out to the balcony and cupped my face in his hands.

"Pam chose you because you were the opposite of these women – kind and genuine and hard working. I went along with it because I was hoping to get into your pants," Eric answered with a grin. "Somewhere along the way I've managed to fall in love with you," he added softly. I opened my mouth to reply and nothing came out. Eric leaned down and covered my lips with his. Then he kissed my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks… He was working his way down the front of my dress when we were interrupted by Sophie Anne.

"Oh! There you two are," she said loudly. Great! Eric's mom caught us with his head in my cleavage. Were we teenagers? We broke apart and I blushed furiously.

"I think I will go freshen up," I said, wondering how much of my lipstick Eric was wearing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back for a quick peck.

"I'll find you," he said as I made my way to the power room. I freshened my makeup and smoothed my hair. The way I looked a person would think I had been making out on the balcony or something. I giggled a little to myself. Eric seemed to have that effect on me.

Andre was waiting for me in the hall. "Follow me," he said. I decided if he headed away from the crowd, I was bolting. Andre gave me the creeps. Fortunately, he led me to the middle of the party, literally. We were in a large reception room, filled with guests. Waiters circulated with trays of champagne. A large stairway lead upward and a balcony full of people surrounded the room. There was yet another set of stairs and another balcony. I felt like we were at the state house or something.

"Look up," Andre instructed. "Sophie Anne's grandfather had this castle taken brick by brick from…

EPOV

"Eric, join me in my office for a moment," Sophie Anne suggested as Sookie walked away. I looked toward her retreating form. "I'll send Andre to fetch her," she said. Reluctantly I followed.

"I may have given Sookie the impression that I don't approve of her," Sophie Anne said, biting her bottom lip. She had missed her calling on the stage. No, scratch that – she acted all the time.

"Really? When you tried to bribe her to leave me or when you chose a truly hideous dress for her to wear tonight?" I asked, my voice getting louder. She actually looked surprised. Had she really expected Sookie not to tell me what had happened? Sophie Anne looked chastened.

"This is for her," she said handing me a beautifully wrapped package, " a peace offering." I hesitated. "You will find her and Andre in the main reception room." I guess I was dismissed. I took the present - shoe box sized, covered in black foil and adorned with a white and silver ribbon- and went to find Sookie.

SPOV

I politely listened to Andre describe the history of Sophie Anne's home. The details were a little tedious, but at least the topic was neutral. I smiled as Eric approached. I raised my eyebrows as he presented me with a small gift.

"A token of reconciliation from Sophie Anne." Hmmm. I doubted that. I assumed it wouldn't be an actual bomb – with me in the middle of the guests and all. "Take it," he coaxed. Timidly, I reached out my hands. The moment the box touched my fingertips, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shown on Eric and I. Crap! She had done a great job maneuvering us to the center of attention - literally. We were rats caught in a trap. "Play along," Eric whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and prepared to be embarrassed in front of all of New Orleans.

I carefully opened the present – no snake jumped out, no paint splattered on my dress. Nestled inside a profusion of white tissue paper was a small, velvet box. Eric's face paled. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Good thing shock was an appropriate response. I couldn't have mustered any other reaction at that moment if my life depended on it.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he called out loud enough for all the guests to hear. " I love you. Will you marry me?" For a fake proposal on the spur of the moment, that was pretty good. I heard a few gasps from the guests.

"Yes," I answered boldly. That earned me an unfathomable look from Eric. He removed a beautiful antique diamond ring from the velvet box and slipped it onto my finger. The room broke into applause as he kissed me. I heard a few wolf whistles too. Suddenly we were surrounded by people offering their congratulations. I smiled until my cheeks hurt.

"Let's sneak out," Eric finally whispered in my ear. We practically ran to our room. I suppose if anyone noticed, they just attributed it to our excitement to 'celebrate' our engagement. I was engaged to Eric Northman. Well, pretend engaged anyway.


	11. More Baggage

SPOV

Eric sat down in an overstuffed chair with his face in his hands.

"Ever been engaged before?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"Once, " Eric responded. He looked up with sad eyes. I had managed to darken the mood several shades, it seemed.

"I didn't mean to …"

"Go put on those sexy flannels and I'll explain," he said with a slight smile.

Eric was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head, clad only in sleep pants. He didn't smirk or wink at me, so I assumed he wasn't showing off on purpose. God he was gorgeous! I slipped under the covers and lay on my side facing him.

"Is she the reason you left Sweden?" He nodded and took a deep breath.

"My cousin Lief, my neighbor Aude, and I were inseparable as children. Lief was two years older than me and Aude in between us. As we approached our teen years, the two of them became a couple, but we still managed to spend a lot of time together. Then Lief (stupid ass that he was) decided to break up with Aude before going off to college so he could have a 'true university experience'. Aude and I had always been close and we discovered we had a much better time without Lief around." Eric grinned. "She was my first kiss, my first love, my first everything." Love shown clearly in his eyes. "Before she went away to college, I proposed and she accepted. I was living with my aunt and uncle by then. They thought we were a little young, but they loved Aude as a daughter and her parents felt the same way about me. In the spring of my final year of high school I made plans to drive to her college for the weekend to celebrate her birthday. Her roommate was going out of town and this would have been our first time spending the night together. We had had sex, but in a few stolen minutes. I couldn't wait to hold Aude as she fell asleep and wake up next to her." He looked away from me.

"Eric?" His pretty blue eyes glistened with tears.

"I spent one evening talking to her on the phone when I should have been studying and failed a Science test. My aunt and uncle found out and grounded me for the weekend. I was nearly inconsolable. I felt like I had completely failed her."

"Was she mad?"

"No. She promised to drive home for the weekend so we could still see each other. I believe she called me a silly high school boy."

"And then?" From the look on his face I knew the big bad was coming.

"She hit a patch of ice driving home and crashed head on into a tree." Shit! "She suffered brain damage and spent months in the hospital."

"And you felt guilty?" I asked.

"Feel guilty."

"You didn't put the ice on the road or push her car into a tree," I reasoned.

"No, but if I hadn't gotten grounded and had driven to see her…"

"Then you might have been in an accident instead."

"I would have gladly given my life for hers," Eric answered. "I prayed nightly to God that he would take me instead of her."

"And?"

"And she eventually learned to talk again - though haltingly and she learned to walk again - but drags her left leg a bit." My eyes clouded with tears and Eric's cheeks were damp. "Her mind was damaged as well. My funny, brilliant love was reduced to the IQ if a second grader. When the doctors determined the damage was permanent, her parents gave me the ring back and I refused to take it. I tried to kiss her once – that didn't go well and I felt like a perv for putting the moves on a brain damaged girl," Eric managed a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Fortunately for her, Aude doesn't remember her life before the accident. Her mother had a nervous breakdown and I wasn't far behind her. "

"And now?"

" Aude still lives at home with her parents. She works part time at the local library shelving books and seems happy. If she outlives her parents, which I imagine she will, I am sure her brother or sister will take her in." He laid his head on my chest and sobbed. I stroked his hair and made soothing noises. Surely Sophie Anne wasn't aware of the pain she had put her son through this night. If anyone had told me a month ago Eric Northman would cry himself to sleep on my chest, I would have told them they were crazy.

Eric shook me gently the next morning. His eyes looked a little puffy, but otherwise he seemed his usual self. Eric kissed me tenderly.

"Thank you for last night," he said softly. I cupped his cheek and kissed him back. "When can you be ready? " Eric asked. " Sophie Anne should be up by now. I want to talk to her, then leave." I was pretty sure talk was too mild of a word.

"I'll hop in the shower and pack –won't take long," I said. He kissed me again and walked out the door. When I was ready, I started down the massive stairs toward the main floor. About halfway down, I heard angry voices coming from Sophie Anne's sitting room. Would Eric want me to join him or stay out of the way? I was still deciding when he all but stomped out of the room. Eric caught my eyes and motioned for me to follow him.

"Have someone bring our bags down," he said to the butler as I caught up with him at the door. He grabbed my hand and half dragged me to the garage where his car was waiting. I nearly had to run to match his large strides. I pulled my hand from his and stood still. "Sookie? What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Would you like for me to drive?" I asked.

"No. You are not driving my car. Now, come on. I want to get the hell out of here." I stood my ground.

"Are you capable of driving me safely home?" He gave me a very nasty look, then suddenly all the wind went out of him. He threw me the keys.

"Don't grind any gears," he warned. The bags were waiting for us when I pulled up to the entrance way. I wondered idly how much a butler of my very own would set me back. We drove in relative silence for a while. Eric leaned back his head and closed his eyes. I was content to listen to the radio and let him sleep – or pretend to sleep.

Eventually I pulled over to get gas and visit the ladies room. "Do you need anything?" I asked. Eric just shook his head. He was sitting in the driver's seat when I returned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, " he answered. "Thank you for having more sense than me. "

"Thank you for admitting it," I grinned.

"It hasn't been a very close race this weekend. I've heard that one definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."

"Albert Einstein," I nodded. "No one can blame you for hoping a loved one will be a better person than you know them to be." Eric smiled and took my hand.

"You sure you aren't ready to run away screaming yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You haven't gotten to see all of my crazy yet," I warned.

"Bring it on," he said smiling and kissed me full on the mouth. Our tongues did a little tango until I remembered we were in the middle of the BP parking lot.

"So, now what?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Now we go home to Shreveport and forget completely about New Orleans." Oh.

"I guess you want this back," I said slowly pulling the diamond off of my finger. I felt a little sad, somehow. Eric looked at it wistfully.

"Keep it for now," he answered with a sigh. "When Pam asks me how the weekend with Sophie Anne went, I am going to tell her terrible and leave it at that."

"Ok." It wasn't all terrible though. "I did have fun playing spies with you," I said with a grin.

"I liked seeing your breasts," he responded with a leer and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, I wouldn't have survived the weekend with anyone else at my side," Eric said. "Is there any chance at all you will agree to go dancing with me next Sunday?"

"Only if you promise me dinner afterward," I answered with a smile. I guess we were still fake dating. Or were we really dating? Ok, I was pretty sure we were fake engaged, but beyond that I was a little unclear.


	12. The Announcement

SPOV

Eric and I flirted a little at work during the week and he called me twice. We didn't mention his dad or Aude or our engagement. What happens in New Orleans stays in New Orleans? I told Tara about Sophie Anne's attempt to bribe me and the hideous dress. I couldn't think of any way to explain the engagement , so I just skipped talking about it all together (Who in their right mind would agree to a fake engagement? Oh, yeah - me.). That came back to bite me Sunday morning.

Tara was sitting at the kitchen table as I dragged my body toward the coffee pot. "Sookie," she asked, "is there something you forgot to tell me?" I thought real hard.

"I lost the cap to the toothpaste?"

"Drink your coffee Sookie," she said laughing. "You might even want something a little stronger." She pushed the Lifestyle section of the paper towards me. I did a double take. Eric and I were in the paper smiling at each other. Underneath the picture was an engagement announcement. Engagement announcement! I choked on my coffee and some of it went up my nose. I was awake now! Just then my phone rang.

"You left your phone out here all night. It has been ringing like crazy since I got up," Tara said. Great. I had messages from Eric, Pam, Jason, Arlene, Maxine Fortenberry… The Shreveport Times had amazing circulation! Who knew all of these people read the paper on Sunday morning. "You care to explain this?" I tried to.

"So you were tricked into getting engaged by a woman who doesn't want you to marry her son?" Tara asked after my explanation.

"Pam told her I broke up with Eric when he asked me to move in. She thinks I was frightened off before because he was moving too fast. She is hoping I will run away again."

"So you are staying engaged to spite her?"

"I'm not really engaged." Tara raised her eyebrows.

"He proposed and you accepted. He gave you a ring. The announcement is here in the paper for all the world to see." I put my face in my hands. My phone range yet again. It was Eric.

"I have to take this," I said and walked toward my room. Tara wouldn't have anything useful to add to this conversation.

"Sookie, have you seen the paper?" Eric asked.

"Well, good morning Eric. Yes, Tara showed it to me. I assume this is Sophie Anne's doings?" I asked.

"She isn't answering her phone – there seems to be a lot of that this morning – but I think it is safe to assume she is behind this." Some people like to sleep in the morning. "Do you still have the ring?"

"What? Do you think I pawned it or something?"

"Sookie, calm down. "

"Calm down? Everyone I know is calling me this morning to ask why my engagement announcement is in the paper. They are going to want to know why I didn't tell them."

"Tell them I surprised you by asking you in a room full of people. You said yes, but wanted a little time to make sure those were your true feelings. We didn't anticipate Sophie Anne putting the announcement in the paper just yet."

"She is trying to apply enough pressure to break us up?" I asked.

"It appears that way. When do you graduate, Sookie?"

Huh? "Next December."

"If anyone asks, we are planning our wedding for next spring," Eric said. "I have another call I need to take; I'll see you this afternoon." Then he hung up. I just stared at my phone. Are we planning a wedding for next spring or are we pretend planning a wedding for next spring or are we planning a pretend wedding for next spring? I needed more coffee.

Then Jason called. "Sook, are you mad at me or something? Why do I have to find out my baby sister is engaged by reading it in the paper?" I relayed Eric's excuse to him. "Why haven't I met this guy?"

"We haven't been dating very long."

"And suddenly you are engaged? That doesn't sound like you, Sookie," Jason said, then paused. "Oh my God! Are you pregnant?"

"What? No, I am not pregnant. The wedding is over a year away." I tried to soothe him and explain my rashness in getting engaged. I hated lying to Jason, but if I told him the truth the whole parish would know by tomorrow. I finally invited him for dinner next Sunday so he could meet Eric.

At church several people offered their congratulations. One elderly lady asked if he was "that handsome man" that waited for me outside of church a few weeks back. My pastor asked me to bring Eric by so we could set a wedding date. Oh yeah, this was going to get totally of hand.

Eric was standing outside of my building when I pulled up. "I really need to talk to you," I said.

"Um… I stopped by to tell you that I have to cancel our plans today."

"What's wrong?" Clearly he was upset about something.

"My aunt had a heart attack this morning. I am going to try to fly to Sweden for a few days."

"The aunt you lived with after your dad died?" Eric nodded. "How is she?"

"She was in surgery when my uncle called. If I don't make it in time, I guess at least I can be some comfort to him." Shit. I wrapped my arms and around Eric and squeezed. He kissed the top of my head. "Would you like to come?" I looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know if I can miss my classes," I began. Maybe I could. Wait! "Eric, I don't have a passport." I hung my head. He tilted up my chin with one finger.

"Pam will appreciate having the new assistant manager to help her out anyway," he responded with a sad smile. "Maybe we can go for a visit this summer."

"You'll be ok?" I asked, smoothing back his hair and kissing him gently. Eric nodded and hugged me tight. "Would you like to come in?"

"Um.."

"You need to arrange things?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I'll call you when I know what I am doing." We kissed once more and I watched him stride away.

I spent the rest of the day doing homework and fielding phone calls. Quinn called around supper time.

"Hey, Babe," he said. "You and Northman are really engaged?"

"Yes."

"You didn't seem very serious the last time I was in town. Why the rush? Are you pregnant?" Quinn asked. Really?

"No, I'm not pregnant. We are planning the wedding for next spring."

"I'd take care of you Sookie, you know that?" What did he mean? "If you were pregnant, I'd be glad to give your baby a name and the two of you a home." Oh.

"Thank you, Quinn. You are a good man, but I'm with Eric and I'm certainly not pregnant." I think he may have actually been a little disappointed. We talked for a little while longer, then I cried homework and told him goodbye. I tried not to think too much about that conversation. I did some homework and watched a movie with Tara. I was brushing my teeth when I received a text from Eric.

E : Still awake?

S : Yes

E : Can I stay over?

I had to think about that for a moment. Tara appeared to be asleep.

S : Text when you get here.

E : Here now.

S : Stalker?

I ran a brush through my hair and changed my short night shirt for a pair of pajama pants and a tank top before letting him in. Eric was pulling a suitcase and carrying a hanging bag. He looked exhausted.

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"6:56 am."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No, but thank you. "

"When will go arrive in Sweden?"

"Whatever 7:00am plus 17 hours is." I groaned and walked toward my room, pulling Eric by the hand. He put his bags down and began to undress. I tried to keep my gaze on his eyes and he laughed at me.

"If I didn't want you to watch, I would change in the bathroom," Eric said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, then completely turned my head when he started unbuttoning his pants. "Surely you have seen a man in boxers before?" he teased. "We are even engaged." He slid in bed beside me and pulled my back against his chest. I felt his whole body relax. "This is the only good thing that has happened all day," he whispered into my hair. I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

When the alarm went off the next morning, Eric had an arm around me and a leg flung over mine. I had to wriggle free to get to the alarm. Eric squinted one eye open.

"If you want to shower first, I'll make breakfast," I told him. I made sure he actually sat up before going in search of my coffee. I scrambled eggs, microwaved bacon, and made toast. Eric joined me wearing boxers again. Was this his new look? Now we are engaged, so he no longer has to wear pants? Wait – why was I complaining? He wrapped his arms around me from behind as I plated the food and nuzzled my neck.

"Smells good," he said.

"I thought you might want a good breakfast," I responded.

"That smells good too," Eric said with a chuckle and stepped back. We sat down to eat. Eric tried to convince me that marmalade (which I did not have) was superior to jelly (I had strawberry and grape)in every way. I was making my case about the incompatibility of peanut butter and marmalade when Tara walked in the kitchen. All she said was good morning and walked off with her coffee, but I could see the disapproval in her face. I guess it did look like Eric came over for sex and decided to stay for breakfast.

As I was straightening up the dishes, Eric pulled me on his lap and gave me a long, slow kiss. "I don't know how long I will be gone. I'll call you when I can."

"I'll be here," I said back. "You are stuck with me now." He smiled and hugged me. Eric dressed while I cleaned up the dishes. He gave me another amazing kiss and started on his long journey to Sweden.


	13. Wedding Plans

SPOV

Eric called me during his layover in Houston. He called again during his layover in London to wish me a good night. He sounded exhausted. I said an extra prayer for him and his Aunt Cilla when I went to sleep. When I woke the next morning, I had two texts. One saying he made it safely and another that said his aunt had gone through surgery well.

Pam gave me as many hours at the bar as I could handle. Not only was she trying to run Heat, but she was getting the new bar set up. I actually found myself calling a supplier during a break between classes and studying when the bar was slow. I missed Eric, and not just because I was working extra hours. The bar just wasn't the same without him. My bed just wasn't the same without him either. Eric left a few messages on my phone and emailed me. His aunt seemed to be recovering nicely. When he arrived at the hospital, Eric said she told him , "An old woman shouldn't have to have a heart attack to see her favorite nephew." Eric's cousin Leif was in town also, with his family – a three year old son and his wife who was six months pregnant. I wondered if Eric wanted children.

Thursday evening I was sitting in Pam's office when the phone rang.

"Heat – the hottest bar in Shreveport," I answered.

"May I speak to Eric, please," the voice asked. She sounded familiar.

"He isn't in right now, may I take a message?" I asked.

"Sookie, is that you?"

"Yes." Damn. I should have said no. "Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Sophie Anne." I fought the urge to hang up on her. "I know Eric is still angry with me, but I would like to speak to him and apologize."

"Eric really isn't here." He hadn't told her he was leaving the country? "He is out of town right now and I'm not sure when to expect him back. Can I take a message?" She was quiet for a moment. Maybe we had been disconnected. I couldn't be so lucky.

"I am going to be in Shreveport on Sunday. I was going to ask Eric to meet me for lunch, but why don't the two of us get to know each other a little better." I would rather have a root canal.

"I have a busy day planned on Sunday," I lied.

"I know the bar is closed and I am sure you will eat lunch." Tenacious, wasn't she?

"I am going to Bon Temps on Sunday." I could always pay Jason a visit.

"Is there a restaurant in Bon Temps? I could meet you there."

"There is a bar and grill called Merlottes where I used to work. How about 12:30?" The thought of Sophie Anne eating at Merlottes made me grin. I hoped a family with a bunch of rowdy kids sat right next to us. Maybe the kids would even put their sticky hands on Sophie's custom tailored suit.

"Thank you, Sookie," she said. "I will see you on Sunday." Maybe she would like to talk about wedding plans.

After church on Sunday I changed into jeans and a sweatshirt and put my hair up in a pony tail. A few people at Merlottes would come dressed up from church, but not many. Most of the patrons would be dressed just like me. When I pulled into the parking lot I saw a silver Mercedes. Three guesses who that belonged to.

"Hey, Sookie," Sam greeted me as I walked in. "Is Jason meeting you here for lunch?"

"No, I'm meeting Eric's mom." Sam's eyebrows raised and he tilted his head toward the overdressed woman in the back. "She doesn't think I am good enough for her son."

"I'm sure he isn't good enough for you," Sam answered with a slight frown. "Would you like for me to spit in her food?"

"We'll see," I said with a grin. "Maybe when we order dessert." He flipped my ponytail and I went to join Sophie Anne.

"Hello, Sookie," she said as I approached. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Thank you for driving out," I responded. Arlene came for our drink orders- sweet tea for both of us. Well, at least we could agree on one thing.

"Eric told me that if I forced him to choose between you and me, he would choose you," Sophie Anne said sadly. "I may not show it very well, but I do love my son. For his sake, I would like for us to start over." I really wouldn't blame him for cutting Sophie Anne out of his life, regardless of his relationship with me, but I didn't say that aloud. Arlene came with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order. I ordered a Burger Lafayette with fried pickles and Sophie Anne followed suit. I tried to control my smirk. I really hoped the special sauce dripped on her blouse (there weren't any noisy, sticky kids sitting near us).

"I would feel better if we were able to get along, for Eric's sake," I heard myself say. Yes, I was a people pleaser at heart.

"Have you thought about wedding plans? If you wanted to get married in New Orleans…"

"No," I said, cutting her off in midsentence. "We are going to get married in Shreveport. I would have actually preferred getting married here in Bon Temps, but I want a reception hall with a big dance floor. There just isn't anything like that here."

"I took the liberty of calling around to a few of the nicer places in Shreveport," Sophie Anne said.

"Did you call VFW Post 119?"

"You want to have your wedding reception at the VFW? Sookie, you cannot be serious!" I tried to hide my grin.

"Yes, I am. Eric and I take swing dancing lessons there each week. The people are really nice and the dance floor is wonderful. I called yesterday - the VFW Auxiliary ladies actually cook the food on site. I haven't talked to Eric yet, but I think we will have a buffet with fried chicken and all of the fixings, mostaccioli, and maybe hot dogs for the kids." Sophie Anne choked on her iced tea. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she sputtered, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Will they make the cake also?"

"No, I'll have to find someone. Caroline Bellefluer, one of my Gran's contemporaries, makes the most delicious chocolate cake you have ever eaten. She is getting on in age and doesn't make many wedding cakes these days, but maybe I could sweet talk her into making one for me." Arlene arrived with our food and Sophie Anne shoved a fried pickle into her mouth, probably to keep from saying something she would regret.

"The VFW will purchase the Styrofoam plates, plastic cups, paper napkins, and plastic tableware. They even provide plastic table cloths."

"Styrofoam plates?" Sophie Anne managed to ask.

"I know they aren't environmentally friendly. The next time I talk to them I'll ask if there would be an additional fee for more biodegradable paper products. If it isn't too much more, I'll pay it or I could purchase the plates myself." Yes, I was purposely misunderstanding her. Just to be clear – this really is the norm for a wedding in Bon Temps. However, I know this is well below Sophie Anne's standards.

"Will there be alcohol?" Sophie must be longing for a drink about now.

"Normally people do a semi-open bar – soda, beer, and one mixed drink."

"And the music?"

"I want to get married at First Methodist in Shreveport, where I attend each week. I am going to ask their organist to play at the wedding and one of the women in the choir to serve as cantor. For the reception, I've asked the DJ we have at Heat. He has his own equipment and does a great job. If you have any requests for songs – especially for the mother/son dance, let me know. I'm sure I want him to do wedding dance standards – dollar dance, chicken dance, hokey pokey, cotton eyed Joe… " I would pay good money to see Sophie Anne do the chicken dance. Maybe if we plied her with enough alcohol. I was absolutely getting someone to video tape the wedding and reception. Wait - this was pretend.

Sophie sat and chewed on her burger for a while. "Have you chosen a dress yet? There are some very nice shops in Shreveport."

"I stopped by David's Bridal yesterday and looked through the bargain rack. I didn't really see anything I liked, but I'll go back next month and look again." Actually, the shop that Tara worked at sold nice bridal gowns. If I ever planned a real wedding, she could get me a nice gown at her discount, but Sophie Anne didn't need to know that.

"Sookie, you do realize that I would be happy to pay for your wedding. Eric is my only son. Money is really no object."

"Thank you for the offer, but we would rather pay for the wedding ourselves. " She sighed and took another bite. Either she had decided she could convince Eric I was too big of a red neck for him or she really wanted to reconcile.

"What about flowers and decorations?"

"I haven't decided if I want real flowers or not yet. I'll probably get some candles for the tables and white Christmas lights to string up - nothing too fancy." The poor lady was about to have a heart attack. Surprisingly, she didn't linger long after we finished our burgers and fried pickles. Sophie Anne didn't even order dessert for Sam to spit into. I'd probably pay for this later, but I sure did enjoy taunting her. My pretend wedding planning was going very well so far.


	14. A Letter and a Ring

SPOV

I emailed Eric and told him about our "wedding plans". Between my schedule and the 7 hour time difference, talking on the phone was difficult. He wrote me back saying as long as I was the bride, he didn't care about any of the details. Wasn't he a great fake fiancé? He texted me the next day, "Saw Aude. Didn't feel urge to jump off bridge. Progress." Then later, "Miss you every day." A tear may have crept into my eye.

EPOV

Aunt Cilla was recovering well. I had spent quite a bit of time in the last week visiting with her. I told her about Sookie, Sophie Anne's interference, and our fake engagement.

"I can tell you love her by the look in your eyes when you talk of her," she said.

"I look like a love sick puppy?" I asked, grumpily.

"No, you look like a man in love," she answered. "It is about time." Then she stroked my hair and kissed me on the cheek. Even if she was technically my aunt, this woman was the mother figure in my life. How long had it taken me to see that? Why did I even desire Sophie Anne's approval?

I made arrangements to fly out on Thursday which would put me back in Shreveport by Saturday evening. I hoped to spend Sunday in bed with Sookie.

SPOV

A letter came in the mail from Sweden. The handwriting looked much too nice to belong to Eric. It read:

_My Dearest Sookie,_

_Eric has told me all about you. I am so glad that he has found someone he can let down his guard with. He has always appeared to be strong, even as a child. When he was nine he was riding his skate board and broke his arm. Did he lay on the ground and cry? No, not Eric. He walked the half mile home and told his father, dry eyed, that he thought he had broken his arm. The poor child was white as a sheet. He didn't cry or complain once while the doctor examined him or put the cast on. I sat with him in the hospital while his dad and the others went off to find some dinner and brag about Eric's bravery. When we were sure they were gone, I sat next to him in his hospital bed and held him while he sobbed. Eric told me he walked home because he didn't know what else to do and he didn't want his dad to worry. He has always tried to be strong for others – I am glad that he lets you see the real Eric. I can't wait to meet you!_

_Love,_

_Cilla_

_P.S. Eric showed me some of the pictures Pam took of the two of you. You will have such beautiful children!_

Later I checked my email and found a message from Eric:

Aunt Cilla is home and getting stronger every day. I've promised her we will come for a few weeks this summer. I will be home late Saturday evening. Can I stay over?

I asked Tara if she could make herself scarce Saturday night and Sunday. She agreed (I had done the same for her before), but not happily. Tara still thought Eric was using me for sex and would cast me aside when he was bored. I was sure she was wrong – most of the time. I went to the grocery store, cleaned my apartment, put fresh sheets on the bed, bathed, shaved, waxed… then I lay in bed waiting to hear from Eric. He texted me at 12:30 and I went to let him in. Eric looked completely exhausted. I took him by the hand and led him to my room. Once again, he stripped down to his boxers and spooned behind me. I snuggled into his embrace and we were both soon fast asleep.

I woke up to the feel of Eric's mouth on my neck and his large hand sliding up my ribs.

"Wait," I said, springing out of bed and grabbing my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Eric asked, irritation in his voice.

"Just silencing it, I don't want to be interrupted," I answered with a wink. "Maybe we can finally put these to use," I said holding up a box of condoms.

"Are those the ones from the castle?"Eric asked surprised.

"Yes, they caught my eye when I was throwing things in my bag. I was hoping we would get to use them eventually," I answered with a smile. I pulled off my tank and slid my pajama pants down. I had Eric's complete attention. "Surely you have seen a woman in a thong before?" I teased. "We are even engaged." Suddenly, Eric grabbed me and pulled me into bed, rolling until he was on top. I squealed, then covered my mouth with my hand and giggled. Eric laughed too.

"I can make you scream louder than that," he said with a wicked grin. As it turned out he could.

Much later, we lay in a tangle of arms and legs. "I missed you," Eric said, finding that spot behind my ear.

"I missed you too," I responded, finding his mouth with mine. "How was your trip?"

"It was good to be back in Sweden and see my family. I'd forgotten how much I missed them."

"Do you ever think of moving back?" I asked, a little worry in my voice.

"No, my home is here," he said looking deep into my eyes. "I would like to visit Sweden this summer and maybe next year for Christmas."

"I turned in my passport application at the post office yesterday," I said. Eric smiled, then rewarded me with a kiss.

"Can you teach me Swedish?" I asked.

"Yes, let's start with body parts," he said huskily, stroking my breast.

"How about I love you?" I asked, stifling a moan.

His hand froze and he looked at me. "You love me?" Eric asked. I nodded. "Jag alskar dig."

"Jag alskar dig, Eric," I said, gently stroking his cheek.

"I love you too," Eric whispered, his voice thick with emotion. His mouth found mine – the rest of my Swedish lessons had to wait until later.

When we were once again sated and in each others arms, Eric took my left hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the diamond setting in the engagement ring. "This ring has a story, you know," he said.

"Tell me."

"Sophie Anne's grandfather fell in love with one of the young women who worked in the kitchen at his parent's house. He bought this ring for her. However, before he could ask her to marry him, his mother offered her a large sum of money to leave town and she took it." So the women in Sophie's family have been up to this nonsense for generations?

"Did she not love him?"

"Times were different then. The Great Depression was just ending. The girl had lost her father and she had her mother and five younger siblings to think of."

"Surely he would have taken care of her family if they had married?"

"Sophie Anne told me that he ran into her years later and asked the same question. You see, he had never told her that he loved her and she wasn't aware he had purchased a ring. She had convinced herself that he was dating her to irritate his parents."

"Oh. (Was there a fake dating gene in this family too?) Were they happy?" I asked.

"My great grandfather married a wealthy woman that his mother hand-selected. She helped him build his empire with her social connections and lavish dinner parties. She was everything a woman of her social standing was expected to be."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"My guess is he pined over the first girl, otherwise why would he have kept the ring?" Eric answered.

"And the girl?"

"I don't know," Eric shrugged.

"So Sophie Anne gave me a ring with bad karma?" I asked.

"I'd like to think of this as the ring getting a second chance." Then he gently stroked my face. "Sookie Stackhouse, I love you. I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes." We kissed until Eric's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Do you have a bear in there?" I teased. "When was the last time you ate?" Eric thought a moment. "You need to keep up your strength - I still have condoms left."

Eric read the letter from his aunt as I pulled out sandwich fixings.

"It is a shame her English is so good," he lamented.

"Why?"

"She will tell you all of my embarrassing stories."

"Will there be pictures?" I asked with a grin.

"When do I get to meet your brother?" Eric asked with a sly smile. Ugh! Jason would tell Eric all kinds of crap about me. Just great. I wondered how long I could put off the promised lunch date. "Did I tell you Sophie Anne emailed me after your little luncheon?"

"Did she tell you to break up with me?"

"No, she suggested we elope to Los Vegas." I laughed until my sides hurt.


	15. Epilogue

SPOV

From there, we started planning the wedding in earnest. I spent a lot of time at Eric's loft – eating breakfast, studying on the couch, brushing my teeth… One night after the bar closed we were sitting around talking and Pam admitted that naming me as Eric's girlfriend and setting up the photo shoot had been her attempt at matchmaking. I hoped she didn't ever intend to start WWIII or set the apocalypse into motion.

One Sunday Eric invited me over for dinner. He seemed kind of nervous. He had already asked me to marry him, what else did he have to be nervous about? I began to wonder if he had done something he knew would upset me.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been kind of jumpy all night," I answered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said. Just great. I excused myself to use the restroom. While I was washing my hands and muttering to myself about Eric, I noticed a pink post it on the mirror. In Eric's scrawl it said:

Come live with me and be my love

And we will all the pleasures prove

Christopher Marlowe

Was this Eric's romantic (though indirect) way of asking me to move in with him? So that was what he was so nervous about. I decided to have a little fun with him.

"Eric?" I asked, "Why is Christopher Marlowe leaving you notes on your bathroom mirror?"

Eric just looked at me for a moment. I could tell he thought I was teasing him, but he didn't want to risk laughing if I was serious. "It is a quote by Christopher Marlowe. I left it for you."

I held out the post it and began to read, "Come love with me and be my live...that doesn't make any sense."

"Let me see it," he said, yanking it out of my hand. "Come live with me and be my love." Eric frowned at me. "Can't you read?"

"This handwriting? Barely! Do you remember the grocery list you left for me?"

"The list that clearly said 5 pounds bacon, not spuds & beans," Eric grumbled. Then he ran his hands through his hair. "I don't want to get into an argument about handwriting right now."

"Yes," I said simply, my lips twitching into a grin.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I would like to move in with you."

"You are a frustrating woman!"Eric sighed and wrapped me into a hug.

"Thank you for leaving me poetry," I said in a small voice.

"Limericks are usually more my style," he replied with a grin. "If you tell anyone, I will deny it."

"You are very sweet." I placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"I should have written: Damn it Sookie, move in with me already!" Eric said laughing. He started tickling me and we ended up naked in bed. Poetry is a wonderful thing!

I moved in shortly after that. I know there is the whole free milk and buying cows thing, but we were engaged, weren't we?

I graduated in December and found a job at a small accounting firm in Shreveport. We kept our wedding close to the original plans I'd shared with Sophie Anne. Pam volunteered to do the flowers and decorations as her wedding present to us. She frowned a bit when I told her that my favorite flowers were daisies. Of course, she worked her magic and everything was beautiful. She used a variety of daisies – yellow, white, purple, pink, and orange. The church was lovely and the VFW hall looked like a completely different place when she was finished with it. One of the Auxiliary ladies – complete with blue curls and red lipstick – took pictures for her grandson to post on the VFW website. She wasn't missing a marketing opportunity like that! We had a delicious meal of fried chicken, roast beef, mashed potatoes, green beans… and Caroline Bellefluer's wonderful chocolate cake. Jason walked me down the aisle. Lief came from Sweden to be Eric's best man. The flight was too much for his young family, but Eric's Aunt Cilla and Uncle Gustave braved the long flight. They arrived a few days early so they could visit and rest up for the wedding. Sophie Anne didn't add anyone to our guest list, although she and Andre did attend. They left right after we cut the cake – and I had such high hopes for the chicken dance!

Then Eric and I headed off for our honeymoon. (We planned the wedding for May, after tax season, so I could take some time off.) We stopped in London for a week before heading on to Sweden. In Sweden we honeymooned in Grythyttan and stayed at the Grythyttan Inn, which is really a collection of 22 buildings. The original inn was built in 1640 by order of Queen Kristina. (1640! Wow! Do you think Holiday Inn will still be around in 2052?) Our particular room was in the Ekmansgarden, a building that had once housed a bank and the village shop. Our suite was decorated in flowers and bird patterned wallpaper, contained a library of Scandinavian Literature, and a bathroom with at claw foot tub. We made good use out of that bathtub. Eric and I took walks in the forest and along the lake front. I even treated myself to a hot chocolate full body massage and a Cinderella facial.

From there we went to visit Eric's family. They had a wedding reception for us at Uncle Gustave's pub (I wonder why Eric owns a bar?). All of Eric's family came, plus a large number of friends and neighbors. Those Swedes know how to throw a party! We stayed with them for a week and promised to return again for Christmas. Then we stopped in Amsterdam for a few days before traveling back to Louisiana.

"How do you feel about doing some pretend house hunting?"Eric asked a few months later.

"With a big yard for our pretend children?" I countered. He scooped me up and carried me off to bed.

"I have a favor to ask you," Eric said in a husky voice.

"What kind of favor?" I asked, playing along- as long as it didn't involve photos. He told me what he had in mind. Yum!

"What's in it for me?" I asked. Then he let me know that too. Our clothing disappeared very quickly after that.

**A big thank you to all of my readers! No surprise endings this time :)**


End file.
